Starlit Eyes
by despommes
Summary: After the fall of the Dark King and the restoration of the Twilight, all was peaceful in Hyrule. Cities and lives were being rebuilt. But, in another place, despair was spreading. And their only hope was a small girl with strange eyes. LAWLZ, LINKXSHEIK.
1. Falling Star

**Greeting: **Good day, my loves! Yes, I know it's been almost a year since I last updated, but I've decided to discontinue my other stories, because, looking back on them, I realized that they sucked really badly. I'm sorry if you're disappointed. But, you'll get over it. Hopefully.

**Disclaimer: **Well, I don't own Zelda. Shocker, huh?

**Summary: **After the fall of the Dark King and the restoration of the Twilight, all was peaceful in Hyrule. Cities and lives were being rebuilt. But, in another place, despair was spreading. And their only hope was a small girl with strange eyes.

--

Link shifted uncomfortably in his new armor. He pondered whether or not he would ever get used to it. Not a year after the events of Twilight, and he was now captain of the royal guard. Life in the Castle was starting to suit him. It had been strange at first. Servants waited on him almost night and day, even when he attempted to shoo them away.

At that moment, he was looking over Hyrule Field from the balcony in his rooms. Dusk was beginning to fall, and the first stars were beginning to appear from underneath the fading orange glow. It had become a routine. Link would look out into the sky at twilight, just before night began to blanket the sky. It helped him remember the amazing adventure he had taken with a feisty little imp and his faithful steed. The sunset always made him wonder. How were the Twilight Princess and her subjects?

A knock to his door roused him from his thoughts. Link cleared his throat and murmured a gruff "Enter." The door opened and Princess Zelda entered the room, a servant girl closely behind her. "Princess," Link murmured, giving a polite bow. Zelda bowed slightly in return, a slight smile upon her face.

"Good evening, Hero." The servant girl handed her something that Link couldn't see. Zelda thanked her quietly and turned back to him. "I… I'm sorry to ask this of you when it's so late in the day…"

Link gave a small half smile. "The time wouldn't be a problem, Princess." Zelda beamed.

"If you're sure, then. I… I need you to take this to Lake Hylia. To the little man who runs the cannon attraction. He has something for me, and be sure to get it from him."

"Is it urgent, Princess?"

"Well, it is very important to me. But, I understand if you would like to wait until morning."

"Please, Princess." He bowed again. "'Twill be my pleasure."

Zelda smiled. "So selfless," she laughed. "This is a package of special fireworks our alchemists have been working on for the Celebration of Stars tomorrow. I have requested that they be shot off from the cannons at Lake Hylia. I thank you again for taking them on such short notice."

"Of course, Your Majesty."

--

Link was glad for a chance to escape that heavy armor he wore nearly everyday to wear his green tunic with the adventurer's boots and cap to match. He was grateful for the opportunity to take Epona out into Hyrule Field and just _ride_. He missed the thrill of slaying monsters, helping others, or maybe even going home once in a while. Nearly three months since he had last visited Ordon Village.

Fyer was dozing by his lakeside cannon, and he didn't notice Link approach. Link had left Epona at the bridge.

"Good evening, Fyer!" Link said good-naturedly, causing the little man to jump to his senses. The Hero laughed.

"What business do you have waking me, boy?" Fyer demanded rather heatedly.

"I have a delivery for you. From the Princess."

"Ah!" Fyer grinned. "I was wondering when she'd send it to me!"

"Well, here you are." Link handed over the package that held the fireworks. "I'd best be leaving. Not wise to linger out in Hyrule Field after dark."

"No, it isn't, lad. Off you go now." Fyer waved a hand in his direction as Link turned to leave.

The Celebration of Stars. Every year, one of the most anticipated events of Castle Town. Shimmering fireworks everywhere you turned, light pastries fit for gods in every shop window, and dazzling silvery masks and costumes on every person. The Celebration of Stars was to honor the gods of the night and moon. A festival was held every three years and a masquerade ball was thrown. It would be Link's first time to attend the festival in Castle Town, and he was invited the Midnight Ball. Needless to say, he was rather excited.

Link stared at the stars as they glittered and sparkled in the navy blue night sky. Yes, the twilight was beautiful, but there was nothing quite like a full moon on a clear, starry night. The moonlight cast a pretty silver shimmer on everything it touched. In the night sky, a star was beginning to fall. It left a glittering diamond trail behind itself, and Link stopped to watch it fall to Earth. It's journey was slow, but so beautiful that Link was glad for that. Soon, the star disappeared into the dark horizon and out of Link's sight.

All at once, the Earth shook under Epona, and she gave a loud whinny. Link took the reins and steadied her. A blinding flash of white light swept the land, nearly blinding him and causing him to fall to the ground. Link gave a curse and a hiss when he landed quite roughly on a rock that was now embedded between his shoulder blades. The star! The star had brought something to Hyrule!

Link, momentarily forgetting the pain in his back, jumped back onto Epona and dug his heels into her sides, urging her towards the direction in which the star had fallen. Something had happened. He could feel it.

--

**Author's Note: **DUN DUN DUUN! Oh noes, whatever shall happen next?! This one is so short it makes me sick! Think I'll humor you with this bit o' brain candy that's been stewing in my mind-meats for 'bout a week. This and some other crap I don't think I'll ever get started on. Or get to finish. ;; I'm such a tortured soul!

**P.S.: **Reviews are my life-bloods… Keep that in mind…


	2. Savior

**Greeting: **Meh. Everyone cheer! Sheik will appear in this chapter! Mmyep.

**Disclaimer:** No, don't own Zelda. Just in case you were thinking about suing me.

**Summary: **After the fall of the Dark King and the restoration of the Twilight, all was peaceful in Hyrule. Cities and lives were being rebuilt. But, in another place, despair was spreading. And their only hope was a small girl with strange eyes.

--

She had to find help. She could tell she was bleeding. Thick, silvery blood seeped from her lips, but she made no attempt to wipe it away. All of her strength was focused on walking. There had to be someone in this miserable place. Maybe they could help her.

A village loomed ahead, but her sight was becoming blurry. The moonlight that streamed down to her. It soothed her a bit. At least, if she died now, she would die with this one comfort so close. The village was coming miraculously closer, and it took her a while to realize that her legs were still moving. She cried out in a small, thin voice to anyone that might be there.

Cats rushed to her. No people, but cats. Where were the mortals that lived here? With one anguished cry, she realized the village was empty. A ghost town. She would die, most definitely. Her feet would no longer carry her, and she fell to the ground in a heap of tears and shimmering blood. A cat called out a long meow somewhere near her.

"What is it you've found now, Goldie?"

She barely heard that thin, elderly voice, but she had heard it nonetheless. There was someone after all. Had she not been so exhausted, she would have turned to see who exactly was there, but all of her power was bleeding away with the blood. Her jagged breath came in long, painful gasps.

"Hero… Hero of Time…"

"Goddesses above!"

The voice loomed closer, and it was concerned now. Someone rushed to her side. "Child, what happened to you?"

"Hero of Time…"

A pair of withered hands attempted to lift her head up. She gave a wheezing cough, bringing more blood into her mouth and airway. The hands left her body in fear that she would be hurt. "Sheik, come quickly!"

She recoiled from the moonlight, wrapping her arms around herself in a protective embrace. Footsteps, quick and light, stopped directly in front of her face. "I need the Hero of Time," she rasped, feeling more blood rise in the back of her throat.

"Quickly boy, get her into the house! She'll bleed to death."

She gave a hoarse cry as a pair of strong arms attempted to lift her broken body, and the person that they belonged to hesitated. After one more try, she was picked up and held to someone's chest. Her hair hung limply in her face, matted with blood and dirt and tears. She looked up to see who her savior was.

Red, red eyes were the last thing she saw before everything went a sickeningly pure shade of white.

--

Link had seen where the star had fallen, and he raced furiously to get there before someone else did. If whatever had come to Hyrule were to fall into the wrong hands, they could face another disaster such as the one less than a year before.

A huge crater lay near the path to Death Mountain, but that was the only sign. Nothing else could be found. Link grew worried. Zelda had to be told about his finding, and a search had to be sent out.

A silver shimmer caught the Hero's eye. Some shimmering liquid, almost like paint. It led up the path. But, even as Link stared at it, the trail began to disappear right before his eyes. With a surprised cry, he urged Epona to follow it, but the liquid was gone from his sight before he could even see which direction it went. Link cursed and sped off towards Hyrule Castle.

In a blind moment of realization, he remembered that he'd forgotten to get whatever Zelda had requested from Fyer. More swearing came from the Hero as he decided he would just have to get it tomorrow. There were more important matters at hand. Grey rays of morning light were beginning to appear from behind the clouds. It would be well past sunrise by the time he returned to Castle Town.

--

"Good morning, Hero," the guard in front of the throne room greeted him.

"I must speak with the Princess," Link said urgently.

"She is with a subject at the moment."

"This is urgent business."

"I'm afraid it will have to wait. Her Highness has requested we not allow anyone in for the time being."

"You don't understand!" Link pleaded. "Hyrule could be in danger! Let me in to see her!"

The door opened and Link sighed with relief. His attention now focused on the person exiting the throne room. A male figure, clad in skintight blue and white, nose and mouth covered by a mask of white cloth. Link could only see a pair of bloody eyes partially covered by blonde bangs that were messily obscuring a tan face.

"Hero," the man said, giving Link a low bow.

"Have… Have we met before?"

"I… I don't believe so." Something was itching at the back of Link's brain. He had seen this person before. He could feel it. "Excuse me." And the man left, as quickly as he had come from the throne room.

"You may see the Princess, Hero."

Link's daze was broken as he remembered the matter at hand. Nodding, he entered through the door to the throne room. Zelda was seated under the sculpture of the three mermaid goddesses. She regarded him with a smile.

"Good day, Link," she chirped. "How did the mission last night go?"

"I have urgent news, my Princess." He straightened in front of her. "I think something has come to Hyrule."

"You mean the star?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I know. Sheik has just informed me about the situation. I did feel the tremor last night, but thought nothing about it."

"Sheik?" Link asked.

"He just departed. Did you not see him?"

"I… I believe I did."

"He said the star fell near Old Kakariko Village." She bit her lip. "Do you know the Legend of the Night Sky?"

"Yes, I do."

"The star brought one of the Children of Night."

Link's brow knitted in through. That wasn't possible. The Children of the Night were just a bedtime story. "A child of the night?"

"Yes. A small girl. Impaz found her on the path. She was half dead and asking for the Hero of Time."

"What is she doing here, then? Children of the Night are guardians of the Heavens."

"When Sheik left for the Castle, he said that she wasn't awake and he couldn't question her. Perhaps you should go and visit her yourself." Link nodded. "When she is well enough, I want you to bring her here. I believe she will be safer here than in Old Kakariko."

"Yes, my Princess."

Zelda smiled. "You must be tired, Link. Would you like to rest a while before you leave?"

"No thank you, my Princess. I will be fine."

"Of course, Link." She gave him another grin before nodding. "May you fare well of your journey."

--

**Author's Note: ** Well, I guess this chapter will be okay. Kinda ran out of steam on that last part there. That's why the dialogue is really sucky. REVIEW, EVERYONE! Don't know if I should turn this into a romance between Link and Sheik. Never done a guy on guy romance before, need to expand my variety. Tell me what you think. Until next time…


	3. But a Child

Greeting: Heh, hello

**Greeting: **Heh, hello. My brain is fried. There's this weird song called Evil Twin by The Magnetic Fields. It'll seriously mess your mind up. Not to mention the fact that I've been playing far too much Final Fantasy XI to be considered healthy. And I'm not even getting anything accomplished in that game. Ha ha, I suck.

**Currently Listening To: **The Hush Sound

**Disclaimer: **Fools! I do not own Zelda.

**Summary: **After the fall of the Dark King and the restoration of the Twilight, all was peaceful in Hyrule. Cities and lives were being rebuilt. But, in another place, despair was spreading. And their only hope was a small girl with strange eyes.

--

"Ah, you're awake."

The same kind, withered voice from before reached her ears. She sat up in the makeshift bed, which was made of a table, blanket, and pillow. Indeed, she was awake. She had been assessing her surroundings. The sight of a small old woman knitting in a rocking chair beside a fireplace didn't seem very intimidating. It was much better than what she'd anticipated waking to.

"Where am I?" a raspy voice asked. Her throat was torn apart on the inside. Despite the fireplace, she shivered.

"Just a simple old woman's home, child." The woman gave her a warm smile. "Tell me, do you have a name?"

She hesitated slightly. She did not know anyone in this place. But, this woman seemed kind. After a pause, she nodded. "My name is Rusko."

"Such a different name." The woman looked at her for a long time, taking in such a different child than any she had ever seen. The girl had long obsidian hair, like silk, and it fell below her back. Her skin was ashen but pale, and it gave off an almost silver sheen in the moonlight. And she was small. She looked no older than eleven or twelve years.

"I am not from this place," she said in a weak voice.

"I should say not, dear, if you fell from the sky in a star." The old woman chuckled and gave her a kind smile. "I am Impaz. My grandson and I live in this old abandoned village. Old Kakariko." With a click of needles, she tied off the garment she had been knitting and held it up to see it in the firelight. "If you do not come from here, child, then where do you come from?"

"The Heavens." The answer was short, and Rusko looked outside the window above the old woman's chair.

"Then you are a Child of Night." Impaz finished inspecting her knitting and, finding an error, set to work again. "Tell me, what would bring a Child of Night to Earth?"

"I was sent to find the Hero of Time. He is here, isn't he?"

"Yes, the Hero resides in these lands. Is something amiss in the Heavens?"

"A great evil has disrupted the order of my home." At the memory, Rusko's eyes grew wet and she looked to the old woman. "My mother, the Queen, was murdered. My brother was taken prisoner. The Heavens are in ruins. I escaped and left to find the Hero of Time, in hopes that he will be able to help vanquish the evil that has threatened to destroy my people."

"You are right to seek the Hero of Time, child." Impaz's comforting words lifted Rusko's heart if only a little. "He is strong and courageous, and I have no doubt that he will answer your call for help." The words put a smile on Rusko's sad face, lifting her spirit. The Hero would save her family and her people after all.

Impaz gave a small satisfied sound at her knitting before winding the excess yarn back into a tight sphere. "Oh, where is that grandson of mine?" she muttered. "He'll be glad to know that you are awake and in overall good shape. You gave us quite a scare the night before, dear."

"I… I apologize."

"I was merely teasing, love. Do not fret. You are safe now."

Rusko smiled and leaned back on the pillow. Yes. She was safe now.

--

On the journey to Old Kakariko, Link tried to gather all that he knew of Children of Night. In legends and bedtime stories, Children of Night keep order in the Heavens while the goddesses see to the Earth everyday. They make the world spin so that the goddesses can observe it without having to run about all the time. Where they live, it is always night and always a full moon. The King and Queen of the Night are their rulers. Without them, the moon would never rise, and the stars would not shine. Tales of how the Children of Night made magic from starlight and moonbeams were told to children as bedtime stories.

When Link entered the deserted village, the usual herd of cats greeted him. Impaz was obviously in her home. The sight of the old ghost town's empty inn was enough to give him chills. He hated coming to this place at night.

"Do you have business here, Hero?"

Link gave a startled yelp and turned to face his opponent with his sword drawn and shield raised. The newcomer raised his arm in a signal of peace, and Link lowered his guard at who he met. "Forgive me," he said. "I was startled. Your name is Sheik?"

"Correct." The man cleared his throat. "I take it the Princess sent you for the girl."

"She did." He eyed Sheik in the darkness, trying to see what he could of his face. "Is the girl all right?"

"I would not know. I have not seen her since I left for Hyrule Castle. When I left she was unconscious. She's awake now; I heard her speaking inside the house, and she sounded fine."

"I was told to take her with me if she was well enough to travel." Link did not know what to think about this Sheik character. He didn't know if he could trust him. "May I see her?"

"Of course, Hero."

Sheik walked with him to the house at the end of the village. Link kept a wary eye on him, in case he was planning something. A quick knock on the door was answered with a small "Come in!" Impaz's kind, wrinkled face greeted him with a smile.

"Oh, Link, how fortunate!" she exclaimed. "The Hero of Time has come to answer your calls for help, child!"

"The Hero?"

Link followed the silky voice to a crude bed on the far side of the small home. The girl looked at him in a state of awe, her mouth slightly open and her glimmering eyes wide. Those eyes unnerved him. They were not human at all, and shone dangerously in the firelight. They were pure silver, like stardust, and glinted like mirrors.

"Come say hello, Rusko."

The girl stood on wobbly legs, leaning on Impaz for support. She stared up at Link with those strange eyes. He could not hold her gaze, and was forced to look elsewhere. She gave what she could of a tiny curtsy, bowing her head. "You are the legendary Hero of Time?"

Impaz chuckled. "Yes, he is strong and courageous. Not to mention handsome!" Impaz gave him a small wink, making Link smile and blush a bit.

"And you."

Sheik turned to look at her when she addressed him. The girl lifted herself from Impaz's support and stood directly in front of Sheik. "A Sheikah warrior," she murmured. "You were the one that saved me."

"Yes." Sheik gave a bow to her. Her large eyes flickered between the two of them, no emotion ever crossing her expression. It was like she was frozen.

"Is your name Rusko?" Link asked her softly. The girl bore her shimmering eyes into his, not blinking for a long time.

"I am Princess Rusko of the Stars." The tone in her voice wavered for a moment, a small sliver of sorrow embedded in her words. "A loathsome fiend has corrupted the Heavens. The King and Queen of the Night have been slain. I come to the mortal world to ask for help from the Hero of Time and the Princess Zelda."

Suddenly, the room grew very cold despite the fire. The little life in the girl's eyes had faded, and all that was left were two steely orbs that focused sadly on him. She looked shattered inside, as if she were about to weep. Link gave her a sorrowful smile. He bent down to her eyelevel, and she wiped the tears that had been about to fall away so he would not see them.

"I will help you in anyway that I can, Rusko. But now we have to get you to a safer place. If the Heavens have been corrupted, then there are sure to be more dangers appearing everywhere we turn. Will you come with me to Hyrule Castle?"

"The Princess Zelda resides there, does she not?"

"She does. She will help you. I know the Princess very well, and she has a soft heart."

A small shimmer of hope came to life in her metallic eyes. Her gaze fell to the ground. "Thank you, Hero," she murmured.

Link smiled sadly. She was but a child. A child should never have to look so somber or broken. Something horrible must have happened. His heart broke at they way she gazed out the window, eyes focused on the night's full moon. It reflected in the shining orbs.

"If you leave now, Link, you will still have time to make it to the Midnight Ball. I know you are looking forward to it, being your first Celebration of Stars in Castle Town."

"Ball?" Rusko said softly. "There is a ball?"

"Yes. There is. But I doubt Zelda will worry so much about the ball once we return with Rusko."

"Come here, dear, I have something for you to wear outside." Impaz took the girl's small hand in her own. "It's cold, and you may freeze to death in those clothes."

Impaz opened a trunk beside the door and began to dig through it. When she stood upright again, she held in her hands a small cloak made of blue wool with a gold clasp. It certainly looked warmer than what Rusko was wearing. The only thing she wore was a simple grey dress that cut off at her knees, made of a glossy material that Link had never seen before. It was not silk but not cotton and looked soft to the touch. Link also noticed that Rusko had no shoes on her feet. She would definitely need something else to keep her warm.

"Such a beautiful shade of blue." She turned to Impaz. "Thank you for such a lovely gift."

"'Tis no trouble, child. That old thing has been gathering dust for far too long, and it is much too short for Sheik to wear it."

Rusko's eyes glittered slightly as they looked over her cloak. She turned to Impaz and gave her a small bow. "Take care, Impaz of the Sheikah."

"You as well, child. I wish you nothing but good fortune."

--

As it turned out, Rusko had never seen a horse before in her entire life. She glanced warily at Epona when they left the small house. "We will have to ride her, yes?"

"Don't worry." Link gave her a small reassuring smile. "She likes children. They're smaller to carry."

But Rusko's worried expression did not falter. She was hesitant to get near the horse, hiding behind Sheik instead. "I think I'd rather walk."

"Don't be silly. Riding will be much faster. I promise you, I will not let you fall."

Sheik bent and clasped the cloak around her slight shoulders. Her paralyzing silver gaze caught his bleeding one for one moment, and she gave him a tiny smile. Small, pearly fangs glittered in the moonlight, and he had to suppress a shiver.

Rusko approached Epona with much care in her step, as if every move she made would startle the horse and send her into a frenzied gallop. Link helped her up into the saddle before jumping on himself, looking at Sheik curiously. "I don't think she will agree to carry all three of us."

"Not to worry. I have my own steed." With a shrill whistle, Sheik looked behind himself. A slim, rather small palomino mare trotted toward them, quickly picking up pace once it saw Sheik. Sheik adjusted the simple black saddle on the horse's back to his liking.

Link could sense Rusko's uneasiness. Her knuckles were white as she clutched at the saddle horn, her eyes shut tightly. She gave a little jump when Epona started off into a soft trot. Link got the feeling that she'd never ridden a horse before.

--

Princess Zelda hurried to the Royal Chamber, taking her ruffled, glittering skirts in her hands to quicken her pace. She hadn't thought Link would make it back to the Castle in such a short time. But, he'd done seemingly impossible things before. This didn't surprise her in the least. And he had brought the girl with him, as well as Sheik. Zelda hurried all the faster.

Inside the Royal Chamber, Link, Sheik, and the girl stood in the center of the room. The girl had hidden behind Sheik and was looking around at all the portraits of the Royal Family on the walls. She was small. Sheik had a hand on the girl's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. She clutched his wrist uneasily.

"Good evening, you three!" Zelda called out good naturedly, letting her skirts drop to the floor. The girl's eyes immediately turned to her. Zelda smiled and began to walk towards them. Both Sheik and Link bowed, but their small companion simply stared at her in wonder. Her eyes were wide in awe, the silver shining in the candlelight.

"Your highness." Both Sheik and Link said the words in unison. The girl took a step forward. Then another. And another, until she stood directly in front of the Princess, looking up at her face in amazement. Zelda smiled softly.

"Good evening to you as well, child."

In a moment, the girl remembered herself and bowed. A darker tint befell her cheeks as she blushed at her lack of manners. Zelda shook her head, leaning down to help the girl up. "Excuse me, Princess. I apologize for my stupidity."

"Oh, don't say that, dear. Come. Tell me who you are and where you come from." She, like Sheik, took the girl's small hand and gave her a reassuring smile. Rusko let herself be led away from her two companions and out of the room, two guards following them. The Princess led her into a smaller, friendlier room, with a fireplace and comfortable looking furniture. She sat across from Zelda, forced to look at her feet. She felt so out of place, sitting across from royalty and in nothing but a peasant's dress, and barefoot at that.

"What is your name, child?"

"I am Rusko." Her eyes found Zelda. "Princess of the Stars. I am _Ilta_, one of the Goddesses' servants of the night. I fell to the mortal world to find help for my people." Zelda listened intently, her hand still clasping Rusko's softly. "My mother and father were Kevyt and Makea, Queen of the Stars and King of the Moon. My brother is Kaunis, Prince of the Moon. Not too long ago, we received threats and warnings of great danger. Someone claimed that they would wage war on the Heavens, and that they would claim the throne for themselves. The warnings said that my parents would be murdered, and my brother and I would be held prisoner for the rest of our lives, unless my parents willingly gave the throne away. My mother and father refused. They said there would be war before anything like that happened." At this, the girl swallowed, hard. She took a deep breath. "There was war. Beasts of darkness, incarnates of death, and spirits of spite attacked us. They kidnapped my family, and murdered my parents before my brother and me. We were taken to the dungeons, and kept in separate cells."

"I'm sorry," Zelda murmured. "I truly am, Rusko. I… I have every sympathy for you."

"You are too gracious, your highness." Her voice began to crack at the memory of her parents' fate. "But that is not the end of my story. The one who took my parents' empire is a being of darkness. He calls himself Asheem. He hails from the realm of death, or so he claims. But I would not doubt his word. Our city is in ruins, and all of my people have been taken prisoner. And this happened a mere week ago. The palace is overrun with darkness and evil. The Heavens are corrupt, and the Goddesses are weak. My brother helped me escape to find help, and I came to the mortal world to ask the Hero of Time."

Rusko fell to her knees at the Princess's feet, kneeling respectively. "I beg you, Princess. Help me restore order to the Heavens. Aid me to save my people, and my brother. I beg you."

"My dear, you do not need to ask. Of course I will aid your people." She lifted Rusko to her fit, pulling the girl into her arms in a soft hug. Rusko went limp in the midst of affection, surprised and pleasantly comfortable. Zelda stroked her soft, midnight hair soothingly. "You poor dear. So much sorrow and misfortune. I wish none of this ever befell you."

"Thank you, Princess Zelda. Thank you."

--

"I thought Impaz was the last of the Sheikah." Link sat contently in a comfortable armchair. They had been put in one of the Castle's many studies to wait for the Princess. Sheik stood at one of the windows, gazing outside at the festival below them. Small fireworks were being set off in the sky. The best ones were being saved for the midnight hour.

"Impaz is my grandmother. My parents died when I was very young, and she raised me. We are the last of our kind."

"Ah." Link stared at him with inquisitive eyes. Sheik was a very mysterious person, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not get a glimpse of what lay under that mask. This was very unusual for Link. Usually, he could read people like maps. It was in the eyes. But Sheik had eyes that were like no one else's he had ever seen. He never had any idea of what Sheik could be thinking.

The door to the study creaked open, and Zelda entered, in her glittering ball gown. She had a grave look in her eyes. Link stood and bowed as she entered the room. She held a hand up and smiled softly at him. "Please, Link, there is no need for that. What I am to tell you both is not a lighthearted tale at all."

She began to tell Rusko's story to the two of them, her face sad and stony through the entire tale. Sheik kept his eyes to the ground and Link bit his lip in thought. When Zelda finished, he looked at her inquisitively. "I'll have to go to the Heavens."

"I'm afraid so, Link. If the Heavens fall, then there is no hope for this world at all. The Goddesses may even fall, weakened by the loss of their most faithful servants. This Asheem person seems almost as bad as Ganondorf, if not worse. I believe he may be a Lord of the Dead, coming to seek revenge on the Goddesses."

"So he decides to take over the Heavens. Getting as close to the Goddesses as he possibly can."

"He could take the Goddesses captive at this point. He must be stopped." Zelda stood proudly, smoothing her festive skirts and straightening her golden hair back into place, though it was nothing short of perfect already. "I must attend the Midnight Ball. The two of you may join me if you wish, but I understand if you do not. You must rest as much as you possibly can. You will have three days until you depart for the Snowpeak Province."

"The Snowpeak Province?" Link looked to her questioningly. "Why there?"

"It is the highest point in Hyrule, therefore closer to the sky. An ancient shrine is buried somewhere in the snow. You must find it in order to reach the Heavens."

"I see."

"Sheik, I want you to accompany Link and Rusko on their journey. I believe that with you, it will be much safer for them."

"Yes, Princess."

She smiled. "Excellent. Well then, gentlemen. I'll be off now."

"Where is the girl now, Princess?" Link asked.

"I have placed her in a room of her own. She should be resting. Please leave her to herself," she murmured. "I think she needs some time alone."

--

**Author's Words:** Wow, it's been forever since I've gotten on here. Nearly three months! Oh well. I've thrown together a pronunciation guide for all the Iltan names and words in this chapter, along with their meanings. They're Finnish words, so the r's are rolled, the y's are pronounced "oo", and the j's are pronounced with the English "y" sound. Poor Rusko. Ah well, this is nothing compared to what's coming. And things are going to turn nasty for her brother Kaunis as well.

**Pronunciation and Definitions**

Rusko (Roo-skoe) – glow

Makea (Mah-kay-ah) – soft

Kevyt (Kay-voot) – gentle

Kaunis (Kow-oo-niss) – beautiful


	4. Flower for Your Thoughts

Greeting: Kay, this chapter might have a bit of violence in it, so if it's too much for your precious little eyes, you can just skip parts

**Greeting:** Kay, this chapter might have a bit of violence in it, so if it's too much for your precious little eyes, you can just skip parts. But you guys aren't that bothered by it, right? Slightly disappointed in the amount of reviews I've been getting. Come on, I know that some of you read this story. Does it really take that much effort to review? I am grateful for the people who have reviewed so far. Thanks a million, you guys! But, even if you've already reviewed a chapter, go back and do it again! I can't get enough of your feedback! It drives me!

**Currently Listening To:** Sweeney Todd – The Demon Barber of Fleet Street

**Disclaimer:** If you haven't figured it out by now…

**Summary:** After the fall of the Dark King and the restoration of the Twilight, all was peaceful in Hyrule. Cities and lives were being rebuilt. But, in another place, despair was spreading. And their only hope was a small girl with strange eyes.

--

"WHERE IS SHE?!"

Kaunis doubled over in pain as a fist drove into his abdomen, causing more blood to collect around his molars. The hand around his throat began to grip more and more tightly. He struggled to breathe, desperately trying to drag the air into his lungs. The world was beginning to spin.

"Your brat of a sister is gone, you pitiful whelp! Tell me where she has gone!"

"No."

He was thrown to the ground harshly. His ribs hit the floor first, and he could hear a snap that sent his mind reeling. Kaunis screamed. He now had broken ribs to add to his list of injuries. More blood dribbled from his lips. Unlike his sister, his blood was black, like ink. It stained his white skin and began to pool on the floor. A foot came down on his chest, pinning him down.

"You helped her escape. I know you did, Kaunis. You are the only one who could have bewitched my guards so." A cruel leer befell his captor's face. "Rest assured, I will not allow anything like this to happen again, my little princeling. I promise you that." Kaunis was lifted by his fair hair until he was face to face with the horrible man. As much as he hated it, he could feel the fear in his eyes. That only fuelled the evil look in Asheem's face. "You know nothing of what punishment I will inflict upon you, boy. When I'm done with you, you will wish you had died with your parents."

Kaunis shut his eyes tightly against the grip on his jaw. Blood ran down his scalp, dying white hair an inky black. At times like this, he was almost glad his parents were dead. He didn't want them to see him like this, so ruined and broken. He sobbed as he was dragged along the stone floors, his cracked and bleeding fingernails leaving long lines along the ground. He pleaded with Asheem, begging to be taken back to his cell and left to be miserable.

He was glad that Rusko was in the mortal world, safe and cared for by good people. He Saw her in a pool of his own blood earlier that night, asleep in a luxurious bed with all of her hurts tended to. He was happy knowing that she wouldn't have any idea of what her older brother had been reduced to. Pleading with and begging a man that had murdered their parents and destroyed their lives. Bile rose inside his throat at the thought.

Asheem violated him, taunting all the while. Kaunis sobbed as desperate pleas fell from his lips. But it wasn't long before he lost his ability to speak. His throat began to bleed and every failed attempt at producing words only produced more blood. He coughed, trying to prevent it from escaping into his airway, but only succeeded in increasing the bloodflow. His screams ceased, replaced by silent tears that fell from his fair lashes to the ground like molten mercury.

When he was thrown into his cell afterwards, Kaunis fell in a white heap in a corner and became violently sick. His heaves produced nothing more than bile and more blood. There had been nothing in his stomach to throw up for days. Everything he ate came back up, but not before his body could absorb at least some of the nutrients. Crawling to the other side of the cell took too much energy after being sick like he was. His lips were cracked and dry, even after he licked them, trying to make whistling even the least bit easier. One note rang out pure and true, a small glimmer of Star Magic riding on its sound. It fell into his hair to mend the new gash he had obtained.

Kaunis's slight frame shuddered with every labored breath he took. He could feel the broken rib underneath his skin. It bent out at an odd angle, and Kaunis knew that he would probably not get any treatment at all for it. He would wait until morning, when at least a fraction of his strength had returned, to tend to it. Now, all he wanted to do was drift. He didn't want to sleep. Sleep would bring the nightmares of his parents, of their murder, or of what they would say if they saw him now.

Tears hung off of his eyelashes and turned cold against his skin. He didn't care. He just hoped that Rusko came with help, and soon. If she did not, Kaunis did not know how much longer he could hold on.

--

Rusko stared at her reflection in the mirror, inspecting her appearance. The Princess had grown fond of her over the three days she'd spent in Hyrule Castle. She'd taken to dressing her in simple, yet pretty dresses. And Rusko's long, midnight hair was adorned with ribbons every morning. Today, she wore a small white dress with long sleeves and a lace trim. It was very unlike what she was used to wearing. The lace was very different from the moonbeam silk that her mother wore, not soft at all and very dull. She toyed with the pearly silk ribbon that tied her hair back. Her hair had never been tied back before.

"Rusko!"

She turned to the door to see the Princess Zelda smiling at her with a golden cloak in her hand, brandishing the Royal Crest. The Princess gave her a small hug and tied the cloak around Rusko's shoulders. "I thought that we might take a walk around the Castle Gardens. Maybe we will surprise Link! He's been hiding out there for quite a while today."

A small smile found its way to Rusko's lips as she pulled the hood of the cloak up over her hair. Her skin burned quickly in the sun, she'd found that out her first walk out in the daytime. Since then, Zelda was careful to keep her well hidden from the sun's wrath under cloaks and bonnets, which had become the latest trend in Castle Town.

Rusko had grown an affinity for outside in the Castle Gardens. There were flowers, birds, fountains, butterflies, all these things she'd only glimpsed from pools in her home. She was mystified by everything. She stopped to smell nearly every flower, gazed at the clouds and blue sky in wonder, trotting along beside Zelda with her eyes wide to take in everything they could. Who knew that such a beautiful world existed in the daylight!

Link was indeed hiding in the Gardens, sitting on a bench with a book in hand. He and Sheik would be leaving tomorrow morning at dawn. Rusko wanted to go with them. She wanted to make sure her brother was all right. She had been scared to leave him, knowing that Asheem would torture him mercilessly once he found out that she was gone. And he would undoubtedly accuse Kaunis in helping her, and he had, to some degree.

"Link."

His head snapped up from his book, meeting her gaze quickly. She had soundlessly come towards him and now stood beside the bench. "Good morning, Rusko," he said cheerfully.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What would that be?" he asked, setting his book down on his knee.

"I want to go with you tomorrow. To Snowpeak."

Link looked at her seriously. His eyes showed reluctance to her request, and Rusko's heart began to beat quickly. If she didn't go with them now, it may be ages until she could go back home. "I'm not sure that's a good idea, Rusko."

"It's my brother. I… I worry."

"It will be very dangerous for you to come with us. Asheem is most likely trying to find a way to recapture you, and we'd practically be delivering you to him."

"I want to help. I want a part in bringing my people back to power."

Link sighed. He looked over in Zelda's direction, where she was talking to one of the Castle staff. "I think you should consult the Princess on this."

"If I do not go with you, can you promise me something?"

"Promise you what?"

"That you'll make sure my brother is still alive." She sat down on the end of the bench, playing with the hem of her cloak. "Only one person of royal blood is needed to keep the Night in order. But Asheem doesn't know this. If he were to find out, I don't know what he would do to my brother."

"I can promise you that I will make sure your brother is safe, Rusko. I'll bring him back if I am able to."

"Thank you." Rusko looked down at her slippered feet. A moment of silence passed as the sunlight danced in her raven hair. She quickly pulled the hood over her head again. Link put his hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be all right, Rusko. I promise."

--

"I really don't like the idea," Zelda murmured. "I mean, he probably has dead creatures looking for her all over Hyrule. I can't let any harm befall either of you when it can be avoided."

"But I have magic," Rusko argued. "I am very skilled in magic, Princess. I may be injured very easily, but I am a hard opponent in combat. I also have knowledge of the shrine you wish Link and Sheik to reach, and I can tell you that they cannot just enter it without the proper keys."

"Keys?" Link asked. "What keys?"

"Midnight Keys." Rusko sat in an armchair, her hands folded in her lap. "There are six Midnight Keys, hidden throughout three parts of the world. There are two in Hyrule, two in Errain, and two in Kazham. To reach them, you will need my assistance, for only an heir to the Iltan throne can obtain them. The Goddesses made it so because it would not do to have mortals entering the Heavens."

"Tell us more about these Midnight Keys." Sheik listened intently, drinking in every word.

"They are hidden in the tombs of the six Elementals. Fire, Water, Ice, Earth, Lightning, and Wind. I believe the keys are guarded by very complex familiars that will only yield to someone whose power bests theirs. The tombs are laced with ancient magics that can make one deathly ill if the proper shielding spell has not been placed on them. And I believe I could provide some help with the spells."

"Well, that would be helpful." Link looked to Zelda, his opinion apparent in his eyes. "I think it would be better if she went with us. Rusko seems to know more about the shrine than we do, and it would be an even bigger advantage if she went with us to the Heavens."

"But you'd practically be bringing her to Asheem!" Zelda argued.

"But we'd most likely fail if she does not come with us, Princess," Sheik replied. "If we try to go through the tombs without the proper spells and protection, we will probably die. Children of the Night—"

"Ilta," Rusko interrupted. "We call ourselves the Ilta."

"Excuse me, Princess." Sheik gave a courteous bow before continuing. "Iltan defenses are generally magic-based. Their people did not rely on traps and mazes, as the Temples Link last went through were. If the myths and stories are true, the Ilta used complex enchantments to guard their sacred grounds, both to disguise and to repel intruders. If we were to go without an expert mage we'll be killed."

"But –" Zelda hesitated. She looked torn between worry for Rusko's safety and the importance of their quest. The Princess gave a distressed sigh and made an attempt to swallow her doubts. "Very well, then. Rusko, I will have a travel pack prepared for you at once. You will depart with Link and Sheik tomorrow morning at dawn."

--

It wasn't hard for Rusko to wake up that morning. She knew that the journey ahead would be perilous and dangerous, but that only made her want to leave even more. She'd never been on such an adventure before. Palace life had been dull and unexciting, but she missed it now. She missed the peaceful days she'd spent with her mother and father, in the eternal nighttime air of their home. Lately, that air had been polluted by smoke and death, and her mother and father were gone. But this was her chance to redeem them.

She was told to meet Sheik and Link in the stables. She was not fond of horses. They were big, frightening, and riding on one made her light-headed and afraid to look at the ground. She wished that they could just journey on foot and leave the horse here at Hyrule Castle. But much to Rusko's dismay, they would be taking the horse with them.

"Good morning, Princess." Link grinned down at her as he adjusted the saddle on Epona, his steed.

"Good morning." She looked for their other companion, who should have been saddling his own horse, Vern. "Where is Sheik?"

"Outside. Vern's been a little skittish lately, and Sheik thought some fresh air before we leave would calm her down."

"We don't have horses in _Valefore_, the Heavens. The only animals we have are cats, bats, ravens, and owls. The Goddesses brought them from the mortal world as pets for my people. I myself had a cat. He was black as night, with the greenest eyes."

"Before we leave Castle Town, we'll be visiting Telma, a friend of mine," Link told her. "She has a cat, a white one, named Louise. She likes children, so you can pet her all you like." A thought crossed Link's mind as he finished strapping the saddlebags to Epona's sides. "Rusko, how old are you?"

"Two hundred eighty-nine." She smiled. "Two hundred ninety in the spring."

Link blinked. It makes sense that she could be immortal, living in the Heavens with the Goddesses, but he hadn't expected her to be so old. She hardly looked eleven! "Really?"

"How old are you?" she asked him.

"I'll be nineteen in about three months."

"You mortals age much faster than we do. I learned that a long time ago. I won't be as grown as you are until I'm around four hundred ninety. So, if you're eighteen, and Kaunis looks just a little younger than you are, I'd say he'd be about sixteen. He's four hundred thirty-six. So that means that for about every twenty-six years you age, we age one."

"Those are some impressive mathematic deductions, Princess." Link smiled at her again, holding his hand out for her. She took it reluctantly, disdainfully allowing her self to be lifted up and on to Epona's back. Sheik came back into the stables, leading Vern on a rope. Link nodded towards him. "We'll tie the horses outside the West Gate into Castle Town while we visit Telma for supplies."

"Understood." Sheik mounted Vern and began to ride in the direction of their destination. Link dug his heels gently into Epona's sides and began to follow his companion.

"He's not a very talkative person, is he?" Rusko jested. Link chuckled.

"I don't suppose so. But everyone is different." He gave her a little grin. "I guess that means I'll only have you to talk to, Princess."

"I wonder why he doesn't talk, though." She cocked her head inquisitively. "You wouldn't have the faintest idea, would you?"

"The library in the Castle has books on the ancient tribes of Hyrule. Sheikah warriors are trained from a very young age, and they are brought up to be very cold and emotionless. It's so that they don't develop feelings that could distract them in battle."

"And you think Sheik is a Sheikah warrior?"

"He's definitely dressed as one. But I wouldn't suppose his training was as strict. There aren't many Sheikah left in Hyrule."

"Poor Sheik. He seems so lonely."

Link's eyes drifted to Sheik's form atop his horse, silhouetting in the new rays of sunshine that were born at dawn. He looked dignified and proud like that, golden light splashing over his lithe frame that way. It made the blond in his hair shine and the golden hue to his skin glow…

"Link, what is this Telma woman like?"

"Pardon?"

Rusko gave him a curious look. One slender eyebrow rose in question. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Just thinking about something else." He patted her head. "Now, what was your question?"

"Telma. You said we were going to see her. What is she like?"

"She's a very nice lady. It could be said that she knows no strangers. Her kindness has helped me loads in the past."

"I Saw you with the Twilight Princess. After Ganondorf returned, and you were the one the Goddesses chose to defeat him." She smiled. "I was impressed by your strength and skill with the sword. You reminded me of the earlier Hero of Time. My mother said you were identical to him."

"What do you mean that you Saw me?" Link asked.

"It's a type of magic. I could show you if you like." Rusko looked ahead into the clouds, pulling the cloak of her hood up over her head. "To See, one must cast a viewing incantation on a reflective surface, namely water, but other liquids can be used as well. Then one must concentrate hard on what they wish to see. If you succeed, you can see what you wished for in the water."

"That sounds interesting. I would like you to show me some time in the future."

"My pleasure."

"Hero!" Sheik called back to them. He had slowed his horse down to a slow canter, to let them catch up. Once the horses were trotting side by side, Link turned to his companion.

"It will only take a moment to gather these things. I sent an order for them two days ago, so they should be ready by now."

"It is no matter." Sheik stopped Vern and jumped down, letting her wander near a tree. Link did the same with Epona once he helped Rusko to the ground. She seemed to have a little difficulty in regaining her balance.

Inside Castle Town was a new experience for Rusko. And it wasn't one she particularly enjoyed. Being a slightly shy person, she didn't appreciate all the merchants and peddlers shouting out prices, merchandise, and other wares as she walked by. Although, she did take to the flower stand that was run by a pretty lady in an orange dress. She stopped to inspect the different flowers, studying the way their petals were arranged and inhaling their sweet scents.

"Pretty, aren't they?" the lady said softly to her. Rusko nodded, blushing.

"There aren't such pretty flowers where I come from."

"My dear, what sort of flowers do you have then?"

"Not many. But my home is beautiful in its own way." Rusko's eyes seemed to wander around the different blooms. "I think everything is beautiful in its own way. One just has to search for it."

The woman smiled. She took one of the prettier orchids, a moonlight blue one, and stooped down to Rusko's eyelevel. "Take this, child," she told her. "You are much wiser than many of the men in these lands. I thank you for brightening my day."

Rusko smiled to her, graciously accepting the small gift. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, dear."

"Rusko!"

Her head turned to see Link waving to her near an alleyway. She gave the woman a quick bow before running off to meet him. "Where did you get that flower?" he asked her.

"The woman selling them gave it to me."

"Oh. All right. Sheik's gone off to buy potions from the newest store. I made a few stops of my own earlier, and the only one left is Telma's." As they walked, Rusko cast a preservation spell on her flower. Now it would never wither or be crushed. She pinned it into her midnight hair, just above her ear.

Telma's bar smelled like meade and honey, and the lights were dim but cheerful. Rusko followed closely behind Link, avoiding the gaze of strangers. He approached the bar and began to converse with someone there. "Hello, Telma."

"Link!" a smooth voice cooed. "Oh, Link, honey, it's been ages since you've come to see me! And going off on another adventure already! It seems as though you've only gotten here!" Her large eyes wandered to Rusko's cloaked and hooded form behind Link. "And who is this? Come here, child, let me see you!"

"This is Rusko, Telma," Link told her. "She's from a very distant land, and she's going to guide us on our journey."

Telma came from behind the bar to see Rusko. She bent over to try and peer underneath her hood. "Don't be frightened, honey. I won't bite you." The way the woman said it made Rusko a little more willing to trust her. She brought her hands up and let her hood down. Telma drew in a sharp breath before looking up to Link. "Oh, such striking eyes you have, sweetie! You're a pretty little thing! So pale. And you've got the loveliest raven hair." Rusko's lips twitched a bit in a half smile as the woman cooed over her. She was starting to like this Telma person. Not very many people told her she was pretty.

Link and Telma began to discuss things that, quite frankly, bored Rusko, so she began to search for the cat she'd been told about. It was fairly early in the daytime, so not but a few men were sitting around the tables with plates of breakfast in front of them. Rusko tried to pay them no mind as she wandered throughout the tavern, eyes searching for Telma's cat. When at last she found her, the cat was curled up on an abandoned armchair beside a wood-burning stove. "Hello, puss," Rusko murmured, reaching her hand out. The cat opened one lazy blue eye and yawned. She saw Rusko's outstretched hand and immediately leant her head in. Rusko smiled and scratched the cat's ears. Eventually, Louise leapt off the armchair and began to circle Rusko's ankles. She giggled and pet her once more before.

"Spoiled thing, isn't she?"

Rusko started, giving a small yelp as she turned around. A tall, dark headed woman smiled at her gently. "Louise. Telma caters to her every whim. She gets fed better that most of the customers here." Rusko's eyes examined the stranger before her. She was beautiful, and dressed in mail with her hair braided in an interesting fashion. "I'm sorry," the woman said. "Must have scared you half to death. I'm Ashei." She held her hand out to Rusko, who took it shyly.

"I'm Rusko."

"You're traveling with Link, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Rusko bent down and picked up Louise, who mewed softly as she was stroked under the chin.

"I certainly hope he doesn't get himself into trouble again like last time. He's a nice boy. But keep him on his toes for me, will you, love?"

"I'll try," Rusko giggled. Ashei grinned before turning around to a table of men on the other side of the room.

For the remainder of the time she spent in the bar, Rusko stood at Link's side with a content Louise in her arms while he collected their supplies from Telma. When they left, Link had two large bags slung over his shoulder, while Rusko carried a smaller one in her hand. Sheik met with them outside the Fortune Teller's building. Rusko doubted the fortune teller's abilities. She could very well have been using a Sight enchantment on her crystal ball. They weren't exactly hard to conjure.

"Are we all done here?" Link asked Sheik, who nodded and carefully adjusted canvas bag on his back that carried all of their healing potions. "Let's be on our way then. Zelda said that Renado had a lot of the maps we need to get to Kazham. After that, we'll just go from there to find a way to Errain."

"So we go to Old Kakariko?"

"Yes." On the way toward the West Gate, Rusko stayed close to Sheik, glad to have his cool, relaxing presence back. People stared after him, surprise etched into their expressions. It was almost like they were shocked to see him with the Hero of Time. Rusko didn't understand why they were so surprised. They stared at her as well. Her appearance was very out of place in the bustling crowds. She shied away from their eyes, taking Sheik's hand and holding it tightly. He squeezed back reassuringly.

"Don't worry," he murmured. "Pay their gazes no attention. We'll be leaving in a moment." His eyes sparkled softly, and Rusko knew that underneath that cowl he was smiling at her. She smiled back, but still kept a firm grip on his hand.

--

**Author's Words:** So, yeah. Like Link's little "Lawl, Sheik's hawt!" moment? I thought it was rather funny. Poor Kaunis. And things are only going to get worse for him, my dears. The plot thickens! My Internet is being a two-cent whore. Starting to piss me off. Review, my lovelies! Review and you shall receive!

**PS:** Ten points to anyone who can guess where I'm going with Kazham!


	5. Ribbon Adds a Nice Touch

Greeting: Wow

**Greeting:** Wow! I've gotten a lot more reviews on the last chapter than I'm used to. I seem to have fallen in love with Najwa Kannika. She's amazing. Completely. See? If others would leave me lovely reviews like that, they would get a shout out… HINT HINT. Ahem. Square Enix is run by a bunch of sadistic bastards. First they leech me of Final Fantasy XI for three days, now they close their phones early! YOU ENJOY WATCHING ME SUFFER, DON'T YOU? MASOCHISTS! Excuse me. Unrelenting rage is difficult to keep bottled up. Oh, and Coldplay owns my soul. On with this!

**Currently Listening To:** Coldplay

**Summary: **After the fall of the Dark King and the restoration of the Twilight, all was peaceful in Hyrule. Cities and lives were being rebuilt. But, in another place, despair was spreading. And their only hope was a small girl with strange eyes.

--

"Is Kakariko Village far from here?"

"About four hours away. We'll get the maps from Renado, spend the night, and be out again at dawn. It won't take long."

"Oh."

Rusko pulled her Sheikah cloak tighter around her shoulders. Her legs were already getting a bit red from the midday sun. When they rode, there was nothing to protect the skin on her legs from getting burned. The small, silver dress she wore did nothing to help. She insisted on wearing that particular dress, because it was partial to the elements and could keep her relatively warm in colder weather or cool in the heat. Late in the night, before they had left, she had made another from moonbeams and magic outside her window.

They had stopped under a tall tree, to rest the horses and take a small break. Rusko looked over in the direction of Sheik. He was standing in the shade, eyes scanning the distance. She ran to his side and attempted to spot whatever it was that he was looking at. "Why do you wear that scarf over your face?"

He looked at her, surprised by the question. She didn't look at him. Only continued to gaze out into the field at the midday sunlight, gleaming silver eyes squinted and eyelashes dark against her skin. The wind blew her midnight tresses from her face. That was one thing he had always come to notice. Her hair was usually covering part of her face. "It is part of Sheikah tradition."

"Ah." She smiled, pearly fangs glittering devilishly. They weren't exactly noticeable, but they could catch someone off guard. "I suppose every culture has its own traditions."

"I would enjoy learning a bit about Iltan culture, Princess." Rusko's eyes tore from the scenery and to his quickly. Her gaze was like liquid mercury, smooth and metallic, and a little cold. It was otherworldly.

"It is an Iltan tradition to hang wreaths of flowers over the doors of mourning families who have lost loved ones." She kept her eyes locked to his, and for a moment, he saw a spark of strong emotion in her gaze. There was grief and sadness, despair and fear. She was thinking of all the people who had already died in this evil. All of the loved ones lost and families torn apart. All of the flowers that would hang over the doors of homes once this war ended. It made him sick, that a child this young and soft had her innocence and childhood ripped from her like this. Sheik gently rested one of his hands on her hair, sighing softly.

"This will end, Rusko. I promise you. And when it does, your people will rebuild their lives. Nothing will be the same; your parents won't come back and your people will never forget. But there will be nothing left to do but to move forward."

"I know you're right, Sheik," she said, her voice tight. "But I still can't help but to weep. I don't know for sure that I have a heart anymore, or if I am strong enough to do as you say and move forward. I'm still a child. There is so little I can do."

Then she did something he'd never thought he'd see her do. She wept. Not heavily; just two, black tears falling from her starlight eyes. Her tears were like ink, staining her face in dark trails. He knelt in front of her, taking her face in his hands and gently wiping the tears from her skin. Softly, he pressed his fingers to the middle of her sternum. "You have a heart, Princess. I can feel it." With the hand that remained on her face, he tucked a stray strand of raven hair behind one long ear. "And you will not be a child forever. Trust in me. When the time to be strong comes, you will be strong."

She nodded. "I… I believe you." That surprised Sheik. How she could just accept what he said to her, believing just because he had told her. It made him smile slightly. She surprised him yet again when she wrapped her small arms around him in a tight hug. He was a little stunned at first, but nevertheless held her tiny body to him in return. When she let go, he heard a small giggle. "I've messed up your head wrappings."

Sheik felt his hair, and his wrappings were indeed askew. His long, golden hair was falling out in places, but he paid them no mind. "Yes, they are rather out of order. I'll have to fix them later."

"I didn't know you had such long, lovely hair, Sheik." She grinned. "May I braid it?"

"Ah…" Sheik hesitated. They would most definitely not have time for Rusko braid his hair while they were riding. But, they would be stopping in Kakariko later that day to retrieve maps and bombs from the shop there. "Once we reach the village, Princess. But only if we have time."

Rusko clapped her hands in joy. "Kaunis used to have his hair long and beautiful, like yours, until his last birthday. He cut it all off. I used to braid it before I went to bed, but he would never let anyone else see his hair braided. He would always take it after I went to sleep. Something about his hair being messy when he woke up."

"I assure you, Princess; I have no fears of my hair being messy." Rusko giggled and took his hand, and the two of them began to walk back to where Link and the horses were resting under the tree. He was busying himself by rearranging all the items in their packs.

"Are we ready to start riding again?" he asked, looking up at the both of them.

"Yes," Sheik answered. Rusko didn't say anything, just glanced warily at Epona. Link saw this and gave her a small smile.

"Don't worry. We don't have much longer to ride until we reach Kakariko. It's a couple hours past noon, so we should reach the village just before dark." He stood and lifted the pack to Epona, who snorted and gave him a warning look. "Sorry, girl. Just for a little while."

Rusko pulled the hood of her cloak over her head. It was starting to grow colder. The winter months of Hyrule would soon be upon them, and it would be difficult to get to Errain if the valleys were piled high with snow drifts. She shivered as the chill of autumn swept through her hair, causing it to dance around her head. She made a face as Link placed her atop Epona.

"The wind is strong today."

"I wonder why," Rusko murmured.

--

The next few hours passed almost uneventfully. The ride was made in silence, and Rusko was beginning to grow tired of it. She was nearly sick when they finally reached the gate of Kakariko Village. When Link let her down from the horse, her legs felt wobbly and she was lightheaded. The horses were left by the spring where to rest, and Rusko had half a mind to walk in the ankle-deep water, to help soothe her sore bare feet.

"The water might help your sunburns, Princess," Sheik told her.

"They're not that bad." That was a bloody lie. Her legs felt like hot coals; the heat radiated from her skin.

The three shuffled wearily to a round building near the spring. A tall, middle-aged man opened the door, his face lighting up at the sight of Link. "Hero!" he called, waving them over.

"How are you, Renado?" Link asked, grinning.

"I'm well. Come inside, Luda's just made tea."

Inside the building was a girl, who looked around Rusko's age, tending to a pot of tea on a small stove. She turned from her tea to them, giving Link a small smile. "Welcome back, Hero."

"Hello, Luda."

"Please, sit," the man, Renado, said. "Have some tea. You must have been traveling all day."

"I'm afraid we don't have time for tea, Renado." Rusko looked to Sheik, who was standing behind her, keeping silent. "We came for maps. To Kazham."

"Kazham?" Renado seemed confused at this information. "Why would you need to go to Kazham? No Hylian has been there in nearly a hundred years."

"Specific orders from Princess Zelda. We have to leave at day break tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Link nodded. "Then, come with me. There are very few maps that lead out of Hyrule, so I keep them locked away. Thieves are a constant threat these days."

The man led to a trapdoor in the ground, lifting it up. There was a steep staircase that led down into nothing but darkness, making it impossible to see what was down there. He lit a lantern and began to descend. Link took Rusko's hand and the four of them followed Renado.

The staircase was narrow, and the farther they went down, the higher the ceiling became. Cobwebs hung all over the place, making the place seem sinister and dark. Rusko walked closer to Link, never once letting go of his hand. At the end of the staircase, a room of chests and crates, along with many other items strewn all over the place, opened up before them.

"Here we are," Renado announce. He set the lantern on the ground beside a certain chest and opened it. After rummaging through the items the chest contained, he produced pieces of old, weathered parchment. He gazed at them ponderously before handing them to Link, who tried to get a look at them in the light.

"So, Kazham is a jungle?"

"Yes. Home of the Mithras."

"Mithras?"

"The people who live there. All I know about them is their name. And that they are relatively peaceful, but they are wary of strangers."

"Well, we'll learn about them sooner or later." Link smiled and tucked the maps into his tunic, careful not to rumple them. The parchment looked old enough to crumble before their eyes. He turned to Rusko and gave her a soft smile. "Let's get settled in, shall we?"

--

They had been taken to the village's only inn. Link paid for their night's stay, renting a room with two beds. Rusko had settled on one of the beds and was applying wet cloths to her legs. The cloths had been soaked in water from the magic spring outside, which was beginning to work wonders on her sunburns. She sighed happily, nibbling on a hard cake that Zelda had packed for her.

Above her, Link and Sheik were resting their weary muscles in the hot spring. They were clothed in nothing but breeches, and Sheik in his cowl. Link noticed that Sheik was rather small compared to him. Despite his strong demeanor, he was rather short and much thinner. His muscles were lithe, but toned. And Sheik was much tanner than Link. It made him slightly jealous; he wished he had skin more resistant to the sun. In the summer time, his face was almost always tinged red, and he would even get a small dusting of freckles around his nose, but they often faded during the winter.

"You wouldn't happen to know anything about the Mithra, would you?" he asked his companion, leaning his head back against the large rock he was leaning on.

"No. I didn't even know that there were people in Kazham."

"Neither did I." Link looked up at the stars above them, trying to determine the constellations. Some day, Rusko would control those stars. Once this was over.

"Renado said they were peace-loving. But they aren't fond of strangers. I doubt they'll try and harm us, but I still believe we should be cautious. Until we can gain their trust."

"That would be best." Thought poured into his head of how they would get their first midnight key, and where they would find it. He really wanted to get the two in Hyrule before they went to Kazham or Errain. It would be much quicker and, to be honest, he didn't really want to leave Hyrule just yet. It had been a while since he'd had a chance to fight against actual enemies. He wanted to be reacquainted with his sword and shield again before they wandered off into enemy territory.

"I think we should ask Rusko about the midnight keys in Hyrule."

"Yes. That would be the intelligent thing to do. Gather the ones here before going for the keys in places we've never been."

"My opinion exactly."

A comfortable silence fell upon them. Link continued to gaze into the night sky, while Sheik kept his eyes fixed on a cuccoo below them. Minutes passed. The moon that night was just a sliver of champagne light, peeking at them from behind the clouds. The night was quiet. Sheik could hear the soft sounds of Link's breathing beside him, and, for some strange reason, it calmed him. He couldn't explain why; the serenity of it all just relaxed him. He felt content. For once.

A small splashing alerted him to Link's direction, just in time for him to see the Hero of Time standing, contemplating whether or not to wade back through the water and fetch his towel. "I think I'll go inside for the night."

"Yes." Sheik averted his gaze from Link, a small blush upon his face. He was thankful that was not visible through his cowl. The sight of the Hero of Time standing before him, clothed in nothing but waterproof breeches made him uncomfortable. The water dripped from Link's pale blond hair to his chest, then his abdomen… Sheik's blush darkened even more. The heat of the hot spring was nothing compared to the heat from his face.

--

"Look! My sunburn's gone!" Rusko removed the cloth from her now damp legs, grinning at the very pale, not red at all skin that lie underneath. "It doesn't hurt at all anymore."

"Good." Link ran the towel over his head, tousling his hair in an attempt to dry it. Sheik's hair was mostly dry by this time. His hair didn't hold water well, but Link's on the other hand, was practically a sponge.

"May I braid you hair now, Sheik?" Rusko asked, a tiny smile on her face. He nodded to her, and that smile grew to a grin. "Come, sit down! I'll get a ribbon." He did sit down on the edge of the bed. Link raised an eyebrow at him, his lips pulled into a slight smirk, but the expression diminished quickly once Rusko returned with multiple ribbons in her hands. "Princess Zelda sent a lot of different colors with me."

"I see," Sheik sighed.

"Which color would you like?"

"The blue one, Princess."

Rusko giggled joyfully, settling on her knees, and began to work on Sheik's long, golden hair. It was wavy and curled at the ends, the kind of hair Rusko wished she had. Her hair was stick straight and purely black. She separated Sheik's locks into three sections before weaving them together, starting at the top and working her down. Occasionally, she'd mutter something in an unfamiliar language and she'd unravel what she'd done. Sheik waited patiently, ignoring amused looks from Link that were sent his way.

"If Link's hair was longer, I'd like to braid his as well," Rusko pouted. The smug expression on the Hero's face died away immediately, and he turned to face the window.

"What a shame," Sheik said. He glared at Link playfully, who smiled and ran a hand through his own sun-bleached hair. It was only chin length, so it would be difficult put up in any way.

"There! All done." Rusko jumped off the bed to fetch Sheik a mirror so that he could admire her handiwork. Looking at his reflection, Sheik had to admit that it looked rather good. Rusko had done a fine job in making sure that the braid was even and there were no stray hairs. "Do you like it?" she asked him.

"Yes. I like it. Very much."

"Very nice, Rusko." Link smiled and patted her hair. "You've done a wonderful job. Sheik looks like a million rupees."

Again, the relentless blush found its way to Sheik's face again. "Thank you ever so much, Hero," he muttered.

"Anytime, Sheik." The smug look was back. "The ribbon adds a nice touch." Sheik growled and adjusted the pillows on his bed. Rusko laughed and jumped on Link's bed, yawning tiredly. "Tired, Princess?"

"Mm-hmm," Rusko murmured, nuzzling her face into Link's shoulder. She smiled sleepily and closed her eyes. He held her close to him and turned to blow out the candle. "Goodnight, Sheik," Rusko called to him.

"Goodnight, Princess."

In the darkness, once all three had fallen asleep, the moonlight drifted in from the window. It found its way to Rusko's sleeping form and fell across her face, whispering its hopes for her sweet dreams to only her ears. She smiled in her slumber, glad to hear the moon's voice.

"Goodnight, Kaunis.

--

**Author's Words:** Yeah, you guys are prolly all like "Wtf? Why is she saying goodnight to the moon?" The moonlight is very symbolic. Her brother is Prince of the Moon while she is Princess of the Stars, so that's his wishing her sweet dreams. It's the only way he can contact her, through moonlight, and even in that he can't do much at all.

All right, you guys are gonna hate me for telling you this. But I gotta! I wrote a delicious little part of this story. Like, I put my _heart and soul_ into this little scene, and it turned out just the way I planned it in my head. Which, like, HARDLY EVER HAPPENS. It's tasty. I'll tell you that. And, yes, it's that kind of tasty. ;) BUT YOU GUYS CAN'T READ IT UNTIL WE GET TO THAT PART OF THE STORY! It'll ruin my delicate plotline! Oh, I adore you all. Please, oh please, review for me!

**P.S.:** _I Kissed a Girl_ by Katy Perry is a farking hilarious song.


	6. The Tomb of Water

Greeting: Hallo, everyone

**Greeting: **Hallo, everyone. I gots new Interwebz! They work too! No more slow updates, I've had this one ready for about a week now. Ha ha, I suck.

**Currently Listening To: **Michael Jackson XD

**Summary: **After the fall of the Dark King and the restoration of the Twilight, all was peaceful in Hyrule. Cities and lives were being rebuilt. But, in another place, despair was spreading. And their only hope was a small girl with strange eyes.

--

"The Elemental Tombs in Hyrule are the tombs of water and fire." Rusko laid out the map on one of the beds, biting her lip in concentration. "The Tomb of Kastella, the Elemental of water, should be somewhere along the river. Close to Lake Hylia, near the source, but not in it."

"What exactly are Elementals?" Link asked her, looking to the place on the map her finger was placed.

"The Elementals are the embodiments of the materials the Goddesses used to create the Earth. There are six. Water, Fire, Lightning, Ice, Wind, and Earth. Kastella is the Elemental of water, Palo is the Elemental of fire, Salama of lightning, Jää of ice, Tuuli of wind, and Multa of earth. They are brothers and sisters. Their tombs are where their spirits stay."

"So they are dead?" Sheik said.

"Oh no," Rusko told him. "They are very much alive. But they have no bodies. Their spirits are deep within the tombs, protected by their familiars. The familiars are like their guardians. All six are in the shape of animals according to the Elemental they protect. I believe Kastella's might be some sort of fish, maybe even a shark. But I can't be certain. Legends say that Kastella was a gentle soul, who was never angry and had a calm personality. Her patience ran like a never-ending river. She was partly responsible for the Zora tribe."

"Imagine that." Link studied the place on the map more closely. It was exactly the place where Iza had her boating business. He wondered where Kastella's tomb would be, if Iza had not found it yet.

"Kastella was the oldest sister. The second sibling. Her twin was Palo, of fire. He is almost the exact opposite of Kastella. Palo is short tempered, passionate, and energetic. I don't have much an idea of what his familiar would be."

"And where is his tomb?"

"In the land of a thousand sands, butchering winds, and deadly nights." Rusko rolled the map up and placed it into her pack. Link sighed.

"You're saying that it's in the desert." Rusko nodded to him cheerfully. Outside, the sun was beginning to rise, painting the sky and clouds a beautiful pink dusted with golds and oranges. There was something about the new day that made Rusko giddy, and she had to restrain herself from skipping outside to the horses. The early morning air was cool and refreshing. Rusko took great breaths of it, savoring the fresh scent of the cold spring and dry winds.

"Today is a beautiful day," she chirped happily, taking Link's hand. He shrugged groggily, grumbling something about leaving his horse charm in his bag before whistling to Epona. She trotted towards them, Vern in tow, nuzzling Link's face with her muzzle. Sheik tended to Vern, his eyes sparkling amusedly.

"You didn't sleep well, Hero?" he jested.

"Bloody beds are horrible," he replied, lifting Rusko atop his horse. "Think I might've pulled a muscle."

"I slept very well." Rusko smiled and pet Epona's ears. She may not have liked riding on the horses, but she liked Epona. The mare was funny, the way she treated Link, like he was a stubborn colt.

"That would because you slept on me, Princess," Link told her. Link usually slept on his stomach, his head sideways on the pillow. Some time in the night, Rusko had perched herself on his back and fallen asleep. It wasn't surprising that Link hadn't woken up; he was naturally a heavy sleeper, and Rusko hardly weighed anything at all. She had even propped her pillow on the side of his head, situated so that there was no difficulty for Link to continue breathing. He had woken that morning to find a little Starlight Princess curled up on his spine, wrapped up in her quilt and peacefully sleeping.

Rusko giggled. "Well, the bed was lumpy."

"And Link's bony back was a better solution?" Sheik teased, ruffling her hair.

"The bed was _really_ lumpy." Her large eyes found Sheik's hair, and she grinned. The braid was still flawless, no loose parts or any other deformities. She mentally praised herself for such good work.

"My bed was just fine," Sheik said.

"Well, I'll know which bed to sleep in the next time we come through Kakariko."

--

Rusko was beginning to get used to riding. Not because she wanted to; the sheer amount of riding they had done that day completely convinced her spinning head that it had to get used to this form of transportation. By the time they had stopped, Rusko was slightly irritable and a little tired. She rubbed her eyes sleepily when Sheik helped her down from Epona.

"I don't see a river," she said.

"We can't get to Upper Zora River on horseback," Link explained to her. "We're going to have to climb down this crevasse to get there. I could use my double clawshot to lower Rusko and myself down, but that would leave Sheik still up here."

"Don't worry, Hero." Sheik peered down into the crevasse, examining the drop. "I have my own methods. I'll be fine."

"If you say so." He pulled out his two clawshots, fastening them in his fists. "Rusko, can you swim? We have to drop into the water, and it's pretty deep. There's a swift current as well."

"I can swim," she told him. She was also a little afraid of heights, but she decided to keep that to herself.

"Good. I'll need you to hold tight to me, and don't let go until I say it's all right. It's a long drop to the bottom." Rusko nodded to him, attempting to swallow her fear. She wrapped her arms around Link's neck and allowed her self to be lifted to his back. She didn't question Link's strength, but she did question her ability to hold on. Her palms felt sweaty already, and she didn't want to think about what could happen if she were to slip.

"Don't worry, Princess," Sheik told her. "If you fall, I'll be sure to catch you. There's only water at the bottom."

Rusko nodded unsurely, wondering what he meant by that. How would he be able to catch her if she fell? Before she could ask, Link was already at the edge of the crevasse. "I have to jump down, but after that it should be easy. At a certain point we'll have to jump into the river. Don't worry; it's not that far of a jump once we get there."

"Okay." She closed her eyes and buried her face in Link's neck. When he jumped a small scream pierced the air, and she tightened her grip on him. But when she opened her eyes, they weren't hurtling for the water. Link's clawshot was attached to a rough patch of rock on the cliff, and they were safely suspended from its chain. She laughed slightly out of relief.

"See?" Link said to her. "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No." Rusko shook her head. "No, it wasn't."

They slowly climbed down the walls of the crevasse, Link alternating between them by using his clawshots to transfer sides. It was actually a little bit fun. She liked the way her stomach jumped to her mouth when they flew through the air. When they were finally close enough to jump off, Link had landed them on a small cliff that hung at the bottom of the crevasse, where it emptied above the river. It was almost too small for the both of them to stand on. When Rusko looked down into the water, the fun was drained out of the situation. There was almost a fifty foot fall to the river.

"We have to jump all the way down?" she asked.

"Yes." He picked her up in his arms, and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck again. "It's only water. Make sure you don't go headfirst into the river, though. It's easy to get confused underwater, and you might not figure out which way to the surface." Rusko didn't say anything. She just continued to gaze nervously at the water beneath them. Link inched closer to the edge, and she held her breath.

When they fell through the air, she felt her hair fly up around her face. It took them about less than ten seconds to reach the river below. Rusko hit the water first, feeling Link let go of her once he was all the way under. She opened her eyes and attempted to see what was underwater. Fish swam underneath her, and the entire world seemed to sway as the water moved with the current. Something on the cliff to her left caught her eye. Designs, symbols that probably said something. There was a sudden flash of light near her, and Sheik surfaced beside Link. From underneath, she could see them talking to each other as they swam, then Link looking around wildly for her. Rusko's head hit the air as soon as he finished calling her name.

"There's an indention in the rock," she told them. "About ten feet down. It's been carved by someone."

Link nodded. "Let's get to the riverbank. Then we can think about what to do."

Sheik took Rusko's arm, seeing that she was having difficulty fighting the river's current. He helped her swim to the riverbank. On land, Rusko attempted to wring the water out of her hair and dress. When that didn't work, she settled with sitting on the grass, cold, soaked, and a little more than unhappy. Her teeth chattered when she shivered. The Sheikah cloak Impaz had given her was in her pack, in Epona's saddlebags. Sheik, however, had brought two with him, and had laid them out on the grass to dry.

"You brought mine as well?" Link asked, fishing for something in one of the bags.

"Yes. I thought your Zora armor would be useful to us. But I left the maps with the horses, though. They probably wouldn't have done any good if they were wet."

"I suppose not." He laughed a little, pulling his pack towards himself. Link looked sifted through its contents, eventually pulling out a suit made of blue scales. "I'll dive and inspect the cliff. Then I'll come and tell you what I've found."

"Let me come with you." Rusko used one of the sodden silk ribbons to tie her hair out of her face. "There's a good chance the symbols are in Valeforn. You won't be able to read them, but I will."

"Are you sure?"

Rusko nodded. "I can hold my breath for nearly eight minutes. I discovered that earlier when we first fell into the water."

"Eight minutes?" Link bit his lip. "I suppose that will be long enough for us to see the symbols. We still have quite a bit of daylight left."

Once he agreed, Rusko dove into the water and began to swim towards the symbols she had seen earlier. Link gave a little yell behind her before jumping in himself. With the help of the Zora armor, he was able to swim much faster than her, but Rusko had gotten a head start. She reached the rock before he did and immediately set to work in trying to decipher the carvings. They were, indeed, in the language of the Heavens. Bubbles escaped her lips as she memorized each figure, registering it in her mind. Link swam idly behind her, glancing around for any monsters that could have been protecting the tomb.

"It needs a key!" Rusko exclaimed, but all that came from her mouth were bubbles and a strange, drowning sound. She blushed at herself before turning back to the rock. With one push with her feet, she swam to the surface with Link right behind her. "It needs a key," she told him, pushing her sopping hair from her eyes.

"A key?" he asked. "Does it say what kind?"

"In a riddle." She made a face as she concentrated, trying to translate the Valeforn she'd read. "_Loving and heartbreaking. It means goodbye, or hello. Innocent or devilish. Give to me what I have asked of you, and the doors will swing wide_."

"Any ideas at all?" he asked. Rusko shook her head, but looked to the riverbank, a hopeful smile on her face.

"Sheik might have some." With that, she began to torpedo her way back to the bank. Link sighed in exasperation and once again followed her. Rusko hopped out of the water like a Zora and bombarded Sheik with her questions. "It's loving and heartbreaking, could be goodbye or hello, or innocent or devilish! I know you can figure it out, Sheik!" She sat on knees in front of Sheik, grinning up at him. He blinked.

"What is it that you need me to do, Princess?"

"The key to opening Kastella's tomb! We need to figure this out!"

"Okay." Sheik's brow furrowed. "Well, if it's heartbreaking, it must be a very personal gesture." He hissed as Link shook his hair out, splattering water all over the two of them. Rusko only giggled and smiled at him. "Loving. Could be kind, but hurtful as well. Hello or goodbye. A greeting or a farewell. Very _personal_ greeting or farewell. Innocent or devilish…" Rusko listened intently as he pondered over all the possibilities that could open Kastella's tomb. Her eyes shone in the dimming daylight, reflecting the glint that came from Sheik's. When an idea struck him, he sat straight up. "A kiss," he said. "A kiss could mean love, but it could be heartbreaking at the same time. It might be a way of saying hello or a way of saying goodbye. And it can be innocent, or it can be devilish."

"Sheik, you're brilliant!" Rusko kissed him on the cheek and stood up, delving into the river once more. Link groaned and went after her, muttering something about the Zora child Zelda had sent with them.

Armed with the knowledge she needed, Rusko again dove to the cliffside, her thin fingers tracing the carvings. She got as close to the stone as she could. When her lips touched the symbols, a sudden tingle teased her skin. For a moment, she thought it wasn't working. But soon the symbols began to glow and it wasn't long until the entire indention was lit up. She swam towards Link, worried that something would come from the new gate she had created. He pushed her behind himself before going to expect the new entrance. Nothing came out of it, only bubbles and a sudden rush of cold water.

Instead of a rock wall, there was now a gaping hole where Rusko had been. In a great whirlwind of bubbles, Link swam to inspect the new cave. She followed him with some difficulty; she was swimming much more slowly than he was. A splash erupted behind her, and Sheik appeared right beside her.

In the cave, the only way to swim was up. Link reached the tomb first. Inside, all he could do was stare in bewilderment as the other two behind him surfaced and pulled their way out of the small pond-like hole in the ground of this great, captivating room. Rusko's mouth hung open as she took in the sight.

"These… these walls are made of…"

Sapphire. The tomb was made of pure, expertly cut sapphire gemstone. The walls glittered and shone around them, reflecting the torchlight from the lamps. They were translucent, and Rusko could see straight into the next room, although it was tinged a beautiful blue color. The floors were made out of a soft, grey stone that felt cool under her bare feet. All around, the sound of water softly dripping echoed in the spacious hall they were standing in. Designs and borders were inlaid in the sapphire walls, made from silver. Some windows in the walls were cut, but they were replaced with shimmering panes of aquamarine jewel. Rusko could barely say a word as her eyes took in such intricate beauty.

"This is incredible," Link murmured. "I… I've never seen anything like it." His footsteps bounced off of the stunning walls and echoed all around them. "What do you suppose it is?"

Rusko stepped toward a door. It was made from the same stone as the floor, but studded with turquoise and diamonds. She reached out her hand to place in on the centermost gemstone, a fiery opal that was the size of her fist. It pulsed gently underneath her palm. "_Aava_."

The door recognized the command, and immediately began to vibrate. If she had been of anyone else's blood, it would have refused to cooperate completely, and she might have been killed by the powerful sanctuary spell on the entire place. Inch by inch, the door began to move away. She smiled as the room behind was revealed to her.

"This, gentlemen," she said, "Is the Tomb of Water."

--

**Author's Words: **Ugh, you guys. You don't know how frustrated I was with my Internet. I got so pissed off with it; I think I may have broken one of the controllers to my X-Box 360. We got a new system, so I'm done complaining. Lots of reviews would make me feel so much better.  Oh, and I've asked for a betareader, so there should be a lot less screw-ups in my writing from now on. Yay! Aren't we happy?!

Super Smash Brothers Brawl is the greatest game known to man. My sister and I saved up for months, and we bought a damn Wii. The thing is tiny, but utterly amazing. I've been playing Brawl for about two days straight, and it still doesn't cease to amaze me. I have blisters from all the pwnage I've been inducing! Ah, I are brain dead. XD Please review!


	7. The First Midnight Key

Greeting: Mmkay

**Greeting:** Mmkay. I would like to thank Najwa Kannika, Cyber Rei Girl, and Spiritual Stone for all the lovely reviews I get from them. Myah, don't really have much to say. I'm sick, so sorry if this one sucks.

**Listening to: **Jack off Jill

**Summary: **After the fall of the Dark King and the restoration of the Twilight, all was peaceful in Hyrule. Cities and lives were being rebuilt. But, in another place, despair was spreading. And their only hope was a small girl with strange eyes.

--

When Kaunis awoke, he saw nothing. The entire world was pitch black, and he didn't know why. When he had fallen asleep, there had been torches outside of his cell with two guards in front of the door. He could see neither. He couldn't even see the moonlight from the small, barred window in the wall. His mouth was horribly dry. There wasn't even enough moisture to wet his lips. He began to panic.

"Hello?" he called, in a reedy, broken voice.

"Silence," a gravelly voice ordered. Kaunis flinched. He hadn't seen the guard. For a moment, he felt around the cell to try and feel for familiar objects. The same stones were in the same place, as were the chains on the walls and the cracks in the floor. He was still in the same place.

This was not good. Kaunis's heartbeat began to climb as he tried to quell his fears of what was undoubtedly the truth. He rubbed at his eyes, attempting to solve the problem. Everything was still black. His breathing became frantic. He tried to stand. Even with his hands groping at the walls, it was hard to get to his feet. The broken rib made breathing difficult so he opted to sit back down.

He'd had fever. He knew that. Lack of nutrition and grief had done nothing for his health, and he had been steadily dying the entire time. He was now nothing more than pale skin and thin bones, with limp, white hair and unseeing onyx eyes. It was sad. The beautiful Moon had been reduced to a sick, miserable boy. The disease had found his eyes, covering the glinting obsidian in a misty fog. He couldn't tell if it was temporary or not, and the possibility of permanent blindness terrified him.

With his hands over his weeping, empty eyes, Kaunis prayed. He prayed to the Goddesses, that they would correct this terrible evil and make everything right again. He prayed to his parents, for them to forgive the sad person he had become. He prayed for Rusko to find safety and help for their home, to find some sanctuary in these dark times.

But, deep down in his heart, Kaunis knew that he did not believe in his own prayers.

--

The instant Rusko opened the door, a chill wave of magic pulsated through the tomb. Link could feel his skin prickle, and he suddenly felt deathly ill. He fell to the ground with a groan, arms clutched around his middle. The room began to spin. Sheik must have been feeling it too, because he was leaning his back against the wall with his head in his hands. Link could hear his breathing from across the room, and he sounded as if he had been running for miles.

"Hold still," Rusko murmured, kneeling next to him. Link felt her cool hands against his clammy forehead. Her fingers sifted through his hair. "I'll have the spell in a few moments. It's very complicated magic."

He felt so sick, he thought he would faint. Link felt too cold and too hot, all at once; he was sweating and shivering simultaneously. His body shook and his heart felt as if it would give out. Sheik seemed to be faring much worse than he was. Rusko left for his side, and Link could hear Sheik's ragged, labored breathing beside him. The sound made his stomach twist into knots. He turned to face Sheik and Rusko, and saw her whispering something to him.

"I'll be right back," she announced to Link, standing up. "The curse seems to be worse than I expected. I'll go a bit further to see if I have any more luck breaking it there." With a sympathetic look to each of them, she went through the opened door and disappeared into the room beyond. Link dragged his sick body to Sheik's side to inspect the state his companion was in. When he finally clawed his way over, Sheik was curled into a tight, quivering ball.

"Sheik?" he said, reaching a hand out. The other flinched at his touch, letting out a small cry. Link instantly withdrew his arm. "Sorry." Sheik shook his head, mumbling something incoherent. His gaze found the Hero, and Link could see what was wrong. His pupils were dilated, and his eyes bloodshot. The veins in what little he could see of the Sheikah's face burned through the unnaturally pale skin. He must have been having some sort of attack. With his breath coming in and out in short, broken wheezes, Sheik's system must have gone on a type of lockdown.

"It… hurts to… breathe," he choked. Link nodded. With a kind, gloved hand, he gently brushed the sweat-drenched bangs from Sheik's face.

"Don't talk. Save your breath." As tenderly as he could, Link lifted Sheik's head in his hands and set it in his lap. With his airway straightened out, it might make breathing a tiny bit easier. Sheik either didn't mind or didn't have the energy to care, because he said nothing. He just shut his eyes and focused on getting air into his lungs.

Link began to feel worse and worse. He swayed in his sitting position. All of his limbs felt like lead and his mouth was unbelievably dry. Trying not to think about how ill he was, he instead focused on comforting Sheik. He bent over him to avoid falling backwards and continued to softly stroke his hair. The beauty of the tomb was lost to him as he fought the urge to lie down and sleep.

Suddenly, the chill air seemed to lift. The painful knot his insides had tangled themselves into loosened little by little. Sheik's crimson eyes opened, meeting Link's cerulean ones. The Hero smiled down at him. "I think she might have lifted the spell."

"Mm…" Sheik groaned. His breath was coming more easily now. The rattling sounds of his breathing were lessening. In his oxygen-deprived state, he softly nuzzled his nose into Link's knees. Link gave a small yelp and jumped a bit. He was ticklish around his knees. The Hero blushed a light shade of pink. Sheik paid his reaction no mind, focusing on evening out his breaths.

When Rusko found them, she was all smiles and triumph. "There was tablet somewhere up ahead. That's why I couldn't do anything here. In order to break the curse, the tablet needs a special chant and a drop of blood from a sorcerer." Indeed, there was a small smear of silvery liquid on her dress and a tiny hole in her fingertip. "The spell affected Sheik worse because he's a Sheikah. Sheikah are a race of shadow, and the spell is meant to keep out darkness. I should have though about that before."

"No matter now, Princess," Sheik said, his voice hoarse. Link helped him to stand, putting an arm underneath his shoulders. "I'll be fine." He stood on shaky legs.

"The next two rooms are just corridors. They're completely empty." Rusko turned and gave a small motion with her hand, hinting at them to follow her. Hesitantly, her two companions followed her into the blue darkness ahead.

--

The room with the cursed tablet still held a foreboding chill about it. Link could see Sheik shudder at the sensation and a warm wave of compassion for the Sheikah swept through him. Rusko's large eyes swept about the room, inspecting the walls for the next door. Her face was set in steely concentration. Suddenly, her fingertips seemed to glow brilliantly silver, the light softly illuminating the sapphire shadows around them. Rusko touched her hands to the tablet. There was a sickening sizzling sound, and a painful grimace broke her expression. With a yelp, she forced herself to keep her hand on the stone. Link rushed to her, prepared to pull her away.

"Don't!" she cried. Her eyelids clenched shut. The tablet glowed red hot. Inky tears fell from Rusko's eyes as her hands burned. After what seemed like an eternity, the stone shattered under her palms. She pulled her raw hands to her chest. Sheik unwound the bandages from his wrists and fingers. Pulling Rusko close to himself, he doused her hands in the ankle-deep water at their feet. She wiped the tears from her eyes and watched as he wrapped the bandages around her fingers.

"Are you all right?" Link asked her, kneeling to her level. She sniffed and looked at him with wet eyes.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Sheik tied off the last of the wrappings and allowed her to stand on her own. With Rusko's injuries dealt with, Link turned his attention to the gaping hole in the wall where the tablet had been. The room beyond was lit with a soft, aqua light. The three entered and began to take everything in. The floor was made of a sort of pearly marble, which shone with a rainbow sheen. Their feet were submerged in water that came from an overflowing pool at far end of the room. Tall columns held up a roof that was made of white, polished granite.

The light came from a great, glowing orb. It began to materialize before them. The light slowly morphed into the form of a woman, features beginning to take shape. The new woman had flowing hair that fell to the water on the floor. She had graceful arms that hung comfortably at her sides, holding the skirt of the white, linen robe she wore. The collar and hem of the robe was lined in gold, and on her head sat a crown made of silver and blue gemstones that neither of them could name. On her fair face was a soft, gentle smile. Her expression made all the tension that either of them had melt away.

"Hello, adventurers," she spoke softly. Her calm, ocean eyes gazed at them tenderly. "I am Kastella of Water."

"I am Rusko of the Stars, Princess of the Night." Rusko stood proudly. "These are my companions, The Hero of Time and Sheik of the Sheikah. We have come for the Midnight Key you possess."

"I am aware." Kastella's eyes closed softly. "You do know what you must do to obtain my Key, do you not?"

"We have come prepared to fight."

"Then draw your weapons, child." The kind face faded into something sadistic and cruel. Kastella's smile turned into a leer and her eyes darkened. "Face my familiar, Kazzek."

Rusko's innocent, childish face turned intense. Her entire stance changed. Her shoulders tensed, arms locked at her sides, knees bent slightly. She could feel it. The power seeped from the pool, filling the entire room like a cold mist. Kastella's laughter echoed throughout the chamber as she faded away from sight.

Link drew his sword, shouldering his shield. His familiar fighting stance locked all the right joints and his eyes searched the room for any threat. Suddenly, Rusko screamed and was thrown backwards, skidding in the water like a ragdoll. Link's breath turned to glass in his throat. A huge, sword-like shaft hurtled straight towards him, and he barely rolled out of the way in time.

"A swordfish!" Sheik yelled. He sprinted to Rusko's limp form in the water, hair soaked and bloody. A new gash had been carved into her forehead. Her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and were now clenched shut. Once he confirmed that she was still breathing and still had a normal pulse, Sheik's attention returned to the battle at hand.

Link had spotted the giant blue and silver marlin that was assaulting them. It moved impossibly fast, darting throughout the room at an alarming speed. He was barely succeeding in avoiding that deadly spear. The next time Kazzek came at him, Link thrust forward with his shield. The fish let out an unworldly shriek. Link ran to its side and landed one slash at Kazzek's gills. One slash was all he could accomplish, though, as the marlin immediately turned on Sheik.

"Sheik, move!" Link screamed at him. Sheik didn't hesitate, leaping out of the way with Rusko safely cradled in his arms. Kazzek slammed into the wall, nose first, and gave another wail. Sheik placed Rusko safely at the farthest edge of the room. Reaching into the sleeve of his bodysuit, he drew five needle-like knives that slipped into the spaces between his fingers. With one strong toss, the knives embedded themselves into Kazzek's scales. The creature cried out again before hurtling towards Sheik's direction.

"Hyaa!" The fish swiftly changed its path, narrowly avoiding a hard stab from Link's sword. Sheik and Link stood back to back, their shoulder blades touching as they waited for another attack. Sheik brandished a metal-linked chain, allowing it to uncoil in his hand. "Where do you keep that stuff on you?!" Link asked.

"That's not important right now, Hero!" he answered. Sheik's eyes wildly searched the room, landing on their bleary and blue target. "There!" he hissed. Link jumped to the side as Kazzek sped towards him, running the fish through the gills with his sword. The marlin screeched, writhing on his blade, before its shimmering and twitching body ceased to move at all. It disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"Do you think it's dead?" he asked Sheik, keeping his shield up and at the ready.

"I believe that's unlikely. Defeated suits the situation more."

"Ah." Link nodded. At the center of the room, a blinding light gathered. They had to shield their eyes to escape being blinded. When it faded, a small "plink" met their ears. Link rushed to the fading light, looking around for the item it had dropped. A small, ordinary key lay in the water at his feet. It was just a normal key, made of tarnished silver and it hung from an old, frayed ribbon. He picked it up warily. "So, this is a Midnight Key."

"I would assume so." Sheik gently lifted Rusko's unconscious body into his arms, gazing sadly at her pained face.

"Is she all right?" Link asked. He nodded.

"She's just knocked out. Kazzek hit her pretty badly." His fingers tentatively touched the gash on her forehead that was just beginning to clot. The dried blood had turned a dark gray against her pale skin. "She'll have a nasty bruise tomorrow."

"Poor thing." Link hung the key around his neck. Suddenly, lights began to dance around his vision, blinding him. "What's going on?" he cried. Sheik gave a sharp hiss that told Link he was feeling it too. When the lights faded, he found himself outside of Iza's home, soaked and chilled to the bone.

"Link!" a gruff, feminine voice called. "Goddesses, is that you?!"\

"Iza?" he murmured, clutching the side of his head. It felt as if he'd been struck with a bag full of stones. Sheik stood beside him, hunched over and still clutching Rusko to him.

"Good heavens, you look as if you've almost been eaten alive! Come inside! I've just finished dinner, and I've got a bit left over."

--

"Who's your friend?" Iza asked him, eyes on Sheik.

"Iza, this is Sheik," Link told her. "Zelda's assigned us a mission."

"Top secret, I suppose then," she muttered, picking up a tray full of empty dishes. Her gaze toward Sheik softened a bit and she gave him a gentle smile. "Never though I'd lay my eyes on an actual Sheikah before the day I died."

"Thank you, miss," he said politely, bowing his head, "For allowing us to stay here for the night."

"No trouble at all. I'll even send you off in your own boat tomorrow, free of charge." She winked at Link. "Still as good as a boatman as you used to be, Link?" she teased. Link looked at Rusko's sleeping face beside him on the bed.

"Bitch," he muttered, glaring at her. Iza burst out laughing and left the room, clutching her sides in stitches. Sheik gave him a bewildered look. Link shoved it off. "She knows I'm not very good when it comes to boats, and she thinks it's hilarious."

"I see." Sheik sighed and adjusted the pillows on his side of the bed. They both had their own respectable sides, with Rusko sandwiched in between them. She had woken briefly earlier, groggy and bleary-eyed. Sheik had gotten her to eat a bit of bread before she passed out again in his lap. She had not stirred since. Link had mended the cut on her head with a bit of red potion, but not even a fairy had put up a chance against the magic burns on her hands. He supposed those would have to heal themselves.

"Hey, Sheik," he said, gazing at the ceiling.

"Yes, Hero?"

"Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Sheik cleared his throat, sitting up. "Training in the desert. You've heard of the Gerudo, haven't you?"

"Yeah, the tribe of women thieves who live by themselves in the desert?"

"Yes. My grandmother sent me to train with them during the winter months, so that I could honor the Sheikah tribe. My father was a warrior, and a musician. She was Impaz's son."

"Oh." Link's eyes closed sleepily. "Well, you're a very adept fighter. I think you'd even be a challenge to _me_."

Sheik laughed lightly. "Thank you, Hero."

Link laughed as well, turning to blow out the candle at the bedside table. Before he fell asleep, he felt Rusko cuddle into his back, her breathing deep and slow. He smiled. He couldn't help but feel that he had found a friend in Sheik. A good, loyal friend.

--

**Author's Words: **Ugh, you guys. I'm sick. I went to band camp a few days ago, but I got really sick and they made me go home. It sucked REALLEH bad. But, anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Lawl, SHIEK'S HEAD WAS IN LINK'S LAP FOR, LYKE, THE ENTIRE BEGINNING OF THIS PART. Which, for those of you who didn't realize, is very close to his crotch. XD I suck. And the bond between them grows closer… Stay tuned.

**P.S.: **I completely believe that Link and Sheik's song should be _Violet Hill_ by Coldplay. Either that or _Viva la Vida_. WHO'S WITH ME?!


	8. A Night for Dancing

Greeting: SWEET JEEBUS

**Greeting: **SWEET JEEBUS! My hair is _FABULOUS_! For about a year now, I've had this really cool blonde streak in my hair, which is a serious shade of strawberry red, and I had like five inches of roots on that blonde streak. We just redid it and made it bigger. IT LOOKS AMAZING. Like, if Captain Falcon and Captain Olimar made a movie my hair would be just as amazing. XD You guys are gonna like this chapter. I promise.

**Listening to: **Frank Sinatra

**Summary: **After the fall of the Dark King and the restoration of the Twilight, all was peaceful in Hyrule. Cities and lives were being rebuilt. But, in another place, despair was spreading. And their only hope was a small girl with strange eyes.

--

Something brushed Link's nose. It felt soft, and he smiled at the tickling sensation. There was a strange, pleasing scent. It was like wildflowers and burning incense. The smell calmed him and made him all the more reluctant to open his eyes. But it registered in his mind. Rusko did not smell like flowers and incense. She smelled like moonlight and water. And her body was definitely much smaller than the one he had his arms wrapped around. Azure eyes curiously eased open, only to widen tremendously.

His face was completely immersed in Sheik's hair. The Sheikah had apparently taken no notice, as he was still soundly asleep, breath gently making the sleeve of Link's nightshirt flutter. The cowl had slipped down his face, revealing just a bit more of his nose than Link usually saw. He couldn't help but admire the way Sheik's dark eyelashes lay against his tan skin; they were long and delicate, almost girlish. His golden bangs rested against his face sweetly. Sheik seemed to glow in the early morning sunlight that cascaded in from the uncovered window. A small tinge of color rose to Link's face at those thoughts. But the fluttering feeling in his stomach cancelled out all the negative thoughts that told him this shouldn't have been happening.

Sheik was obviously too absorbed in his sleep to notice the situation. Link attempted to move and examine what lay outside the window, but Sheik's fingers tugged weakly at his sleeve and he snuggled his face further into Link's neck. The Hero couldn't help but smile at the small, satisfied noise Sheik gave once he had found a more suitable pillow. Link's hold on him tightened slightly, and his eyes slowly drifted shut, just wanting to lie like this a while longer…

But his eyes snapped open, and he quit breathing. What was he doing?! He couldn't fall in love with Sheik! They had a mission! He had a responsibility! He should have been out of bed right now, looking for the next Midnight Key, not in bed cuddling with his associate! Thought after thought poured into his head, but none of them could motivate him to leave Sheik's side. The sound of his breathing, the smell of the soap he used the night before, the feel of his hair against Link's skin. All of it ensnared him. He… He really was in love with Sheik. And it felt wonderful.

The world was perfect and grand. Sheik lay compliant in his arms (even if he was asleep, he was consenting to it), his mind was satiated in a sleepy haze, and the sun was beginning to rise outside their window. Yes, the world was beautiful. Except for the fact that Rusko was nowhere to be found. Link's head snapped up, looking around the room for any sign of her and found none at all. Her cloak, which had been drying on a hook in the wall, was gone, as was her tiny bag. Reluctantly, all too sad to leave his sleeping Sheikah, Link clambered out of the bed and left the room, eyes darting around Iza's house. He spotted a small, silvery shape outside the front window that viewed the porch. Rusko was standing, gazing at the rising sun.

"Rusko?" he asked, opening the door. She turned her head to face him, eyes wide and unsure. He kneeled in front of her, gazing into her face. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Did something happen?"

"I… I think so," she murmured, her voice barely anything but a whisper. Her eyes wavered. "I had a horrible dream. About my brother."

"Kaunis?"

She nodded. "He was hurt so badly. And he was sick. When I left, there was fever spreading in the dungeons. I didn't think Kaunis would catch it, because we were kept in an entirely different wing of the fortress than all the other prisoners. But in my dream, he was deathly sick, coughing up blood, and his skin was _yellow_. Like he was dying. And his eyes…" Rusko trailed off, shaking her head. She didn't want to speak anymore. "I hope what I saw isn't true. I don't know what I would do if my brother died. I'm so scared for him. I wish I hadn't left."

"Rusko, if you hadn't left, who would've gone for help?" Link held one of her small hands in his palm, noticing the difference in size. "We're going to save Kaunis. We'll bring him here and he'll get the best care in Hyrule. We'll defeat Asheem and then you two can go home. There will be peace again." His eyes found the nasty blue bruise on her forehead. He raised his hand and gently pressed his fingers to it, skimming over the discolored skin. "Does it hurt?"

"Not badly." She winced a bit when his fingers hit the tenderest spot. Link bit his lip apologetically. His other hand found his pocket and pulled out a salve that Sheik had concocted from red potion and herbs. Rusko smiled as the soothing substance was applied to her bruise.

"We'll be heading to the desert today."

"I like the Gerudo," Rusko told him.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about them." He put the salve back in his pocket. "Would you mind telling me a little of what you know?"

"Well, almost all of the Gerudo are women. They all have the same red hair, yellow eyes, and dark skin. A male is born once every hundred years, and one of the last ones was Ganondorf. He is their king. I think the newest Gerudo male is around twelve years old, so he won't be able to rule for another eight years. They're leader as of now is called Nabooru."

"Sheik said that he trained with the Gerudo when he was young. Maybe he knows a few of them."

"They worship my people. The Gerudo believe that the Ilta provide them with what little rainfall they receive during the year. And, in a way, we do. The rains from Hyrule are pushed towards the desert by royal mages in the Heavens." She smiled smugly, her little nose stuck proudly into the air. "I believe we will be welcomed with open arms."

Link smiled. He gave a playful growl and picked Rusko up, tossing her over his shoulder. She giggled and protested, her little fists softly beating his back. "You're getting spoiled enough already, Rusko," he laughed.

--

For some reason he couldn't quite place, Sheik awoke with a smile on his face. His eyes scanned the room sleepily, and he realized that Link and Rusko were gone. They were probably already having breakfast or something of the sort. Iza said the night before that she would cook for them in the morning.

Yawning, he rolled over on his side to go back to sleep. It wouldn't matter if he decided to laze about for the next few hours. In order to avoid the hottest part of the day, Link and Sheik had decided to leave for Lake Hylia later in the afternoon. They would get to the Gerudo Desert just after the sun had reached its highest point in the sky, when the heat started to die down. But, for now, he was content just snoozing in what could have been considered one of the most comfortable beds he'd slept in for a while.

As his mind drifted comfortably, he thought about his two companions. Last night, he'd had an interesting dream. He'd been in Link's arms, his ear to the Hero's chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Sheik smiled at the memory of his dream, remembering the feeling of Link's strong, warm embrace, how real it felt and how content it had made him. Sheik chuckled to himself, snuggling his blushing face into his pillow, which smelled strongly of lavender and sunshine, the same way Link smelled.

Sheik never it coming. One moment, he was curled up happily in his soft, fluffy pillow, and the next, he was being attacked by a small girl and a not-so-small Hero of Time. "SHIEK!" Rusko cried happily. She jumped on him, giggling and grinning. Link gave a weird growling/laughing noise before pouncing on him as well. Sheik screamed, reflexively attempting to curl up into a tighter ball. Link started to tickle him, and Sheik's cries of outrage were mixed in with howls of laughter. Rusko soon joined in, tickling his ankles and feet, and Sheik thought he would start to cry.

"Have mercy!" he shrieked, tears of laughter welling up in his eyes.

"Say please!" Rusko and Link both said.

"Please, have mercy on me!"

"Okay." Link and Rusko rolled off of him, both out of breath and still giggling manically. Sheik glared at them both playfully. Link winked at him, and Sheik felt like he would faint. Rusko crawled towards him on her knees and sat down, her legs crossed.

"It was Link's idea. He said you were still sleeping and that we should probably wake you up, or else you would sleep all day."

"Did he, now?" Sheik's eyes slid menacingly towards Link, who smiled innocently, tilting his head.

"I couldn't risk it."

With lightning speed, Sheik picked up his pillow and chucked it at the Hero of Time. Link laughed and put it under his head. Rusko laid herself out on her stomach, pulling her hair back out of her face.

"I'm hungry," she announced.

"Let's hope Iza has breakfast ready."

--

"Remember how to steer the boat, Link?" Iza called from the dock.

"Yeah!" he called back. There was an exasperated frown on his face. They were seated in a large canoe, packs securely stowed below their feet. Link had done something extraordinary and somehow retrieved their maps from the horses. It had involved much experimenting with his clawshots and falling down.

"Okay. Don't worry about getting the boat back here, my employee is stationed down at Lake Hylia. She'll get it back."

With a few hurried goodbyes, Link pushed off of the riverbed with his oar. Rusko was excited about their trip to Lake Hylia. She'd never been in a boat before. Her eyes widened in awe as she watched the fish swim next to their canoe.

It took them nearly thirty minutes to reach Lake Hylia. Traveling by water was much faster than traveling by horseback and the currents had been swift that day. The three of them retrieved their packs from the boat before Link angrily tossed the oar into it. The small Zora girl that had followed them to shore flinched slightly before taking off with their canoe.

"I hate sailing."

Rusko spotted a fat little man standing next to a giant cannon that was floating on the lake. "Who's that?" she asked skeptically. He had to be crazy.

"It's just Fyer. He charges people to get shot out of that cannon."

"We're going to get shot out of a cannon?"

"Don't worry, it doesn't hurt."

Sheik and Rusko stayed by the lakeshore while Link negotiated with Fyer. Rusko looked up at Sheik, her eyes full of questions. "What's the desert like?" she asked. "I mean, besides being hot, filled with sand, and really dry."

"The nights can get very cold in the summertime. But don't worry. Now that the days are getting colder, it shouldn't be as bad."

Link began to wave them over. There was an annoyed expression on his face, as if he had just been scammed out of a lot of money. "Okay. Everyone has their bag? Good. Just climb into the cannon."

It was dark inside. Rusko held Sheik and Link's hands in hers. There was some strange cranking noise. Then some light and cheery music. Before she could comment on it, they began to spin around. When she felt like she would be sick, they were shot up into the sky, and her voice became more occupied with screaming.

Goddesses, the mortal world was weird.

--

The desert was just as she had imagined it would be. Hot, dry, and filled with sand. Fortunately, the winds were calm that day. Unfortunately, that fact did nothing to help the stifling heat.

"Which way to the Gerudo?" Link asked Sheik.

"East." Rusko pulled her cloak over her head. Here in the desert, the sun would be twice as brutal.

The sun began to sink lower and lower as they walked. With it, the heat slowly declined. Rusko, not used to so much sun or hot weather, had allowed Sheik to carry her on his back. She had nearly collapsed towards the end of their walk, and Sheik had insisted she let him carry her. When they finally reached the Gerudo Village, Rusko's head lolled on Sheik's shoulder tiredly. It was dark.

"Halt!"

They stopped, tired and worn, looking up to the Gerudo guard before them. She was tall, with long, flaming hair and dark skin. A dangerous looking spear was held in her hand. "Who goes there?"

"It is me, Sheik, Aluna." He walked closer to the guard so that she could see his face. The Gerudo smiled when she recognized him.

"Sheik! Been a damn long time since you've shown up around here!" she cackled. He nodded sadly. "Who's your friend?" she asked, eying Link.

"This is Link, the Hero of Time."

"Hero of Time, huh?" She smiled wolfishly, and Link shivered. "And the monkey on your back?"

"I am Rusko, Princess of the Stars." Sheik was surprised to hear Rusko's voice. He thought she had fallen asleep a while ago.

"The Iltan Princess?" The Gerudo fell to her knees in a bow, her spear forgotten in the sand beside her. "Excuse me, your highness!" she sputtered. Aluna stood hurriedly. "I'll tell Chieftainess Nabooru right away." With that, she was gone. Rusko smiled proudly.

Soon enough, they had been ushered into the Gerudo Palace by impressed women, who continued to fuss over Rusko, even when she was still attached to Sheik's back. She seemed to ignore them for now, and she probably would until she could have a bath and something to drink.

"Well hello again, Sheik!"

"Oh, Goddesses…"

A pair of arms threw themselves around him, careful of the hazy Rusko on his back. A girlish giggle broke the air. "Three years, and you don't even bother to stop by to say hello? I'm extremely insulted."

Chieftainess Nabooru was tall and graceful, with the legs and air of a dancer. She had sweeping vermillion hair and gleaming golden eyes. Rusko was captivated by her at once. Her childish eyes admired the decadent and flowing pink attire she wore, and she felt a twinge of disdain towards her own plain grey dress.

Nabooru's eyes found Rusko, and her face glowed. She carefully padded her way to Sheik's back. "Goddesses… To imagine that _I_ would be this privileged. The Princess of the Stars, in _my_ palace!" She clapped her hands joyfully, and every Gerudo in the room turned their attention to her. "There will be a celebration tonight! A feast!" Cheers and applause sounded throughout the room, and people hurried away to prepare for the celebration.

"Sheik, what's going on?" Link asked him.

"I'll tell you later, when they take us to a room." He smiled. "Nabooru will insist upon taking Rusko to be pampered. She'll have her own room, but I will ask for us to be put in a room together."

"Why is that?" Sheik turned to Link, an eyebrow raised.

"Do you really want to be left alone for the night in a village full of nothing but female thieves?" Link visibly paled, shaking his head vigorously.

Nabooru regarded the Hero of Time with a polite bow. "I am Nabooru, the Gerudo Chieftainess. I cannot tell you how thankful we are for your services in the past." Link smiled and nervously ran a hand through his sandy hair. "I'm a close friend of Sheik's so excuse me if I seem a bit…" she grinned menacingly, "_Informal_."

--

"What did she mean by being _informal_?" Link asked, nervous.

"She didn't mean anything lecherous, Hero," Sheik assured him. "She just means that because she and I are good friends, she hopes you will not be offended by her crude mannerisms. I'll just tell you that Nabooru's no Princess Zelda."

"She's nice though, right?"

"Yes. She'll be nice."

A bathing tub had been placed in their room, hidden behind a thick veil along with three refills of water. Link had already bathed, and Sheik sat in the tub, enjoying the warm water against his tense muscles. Due to the veil, he had taken his cowl off.

"What should I expect at this feast?" Link asked.

"The time of your life," Sheik told him. He heard Link laugh.

"I can't wait now. What's going to happen?"

Sheik smiled. "The feast will be held outside. All of the food is cooked over an open fire, and it's some of the best food I've ever had. Musicians huddle together and play music like nothing you've ever heard. Flutes, violins, drums, and some people might even sing. There's dancing. Everyone dances; some even dance until the some comes up. When you're exhausted, you sit and talk or drink with friends and family, and when you're refreshed you dance even more. The Gerudo have feasts like this all the time, but because of Rusko I think they'll outdo themselves."

"Now I really can't wait."

--

The celebration had already begun when Sheik and Link showed up. Fires were blazing, and the smell of roasting meat and spices wafted through the air and mixed with the smell of the desert. The night sky above them was dark and beautiful. Beautiful, enchanting music came from everywhere. Everywhere, there were Gerudo dancing, laughing, talking, eating, drinking; generally enjoying themselves.

"Where do you think Rusko is?" Sheik asked Link.

"Right here!" A small hand latched on his wrist, pulling his attention to his side. Silver eyes flashed at him.

"Rusko?!"

She looked completely different. Her eyes were outlined in dark kohl, enhancing their silver color and her ashen skin. Rusko's long, raven hair had been teased and primped until it was full and wavy, completely pulled out of her face and flowing gently behind her. The clothes she wore were obviously a Gerudo's. For a shirt, a wide strip of dark blue cloth had been pulled around her, leaving her shoulders bare and her belly exposed. She wore a long, flowing skirt that swayed about her legs. On her arms were sleeves that were not attached to her top, but billowed around her wrists. She was still barefoot, as was everyone else. The only word Sheik could use to describe her was beautiful. She looked like a grown woman!

"Look! Look at the clothes Nabooru gave me! She said I could have them!" Rusko beamed at them both, her tiny fangs glinting in the firelight. "Come on!" she said, taking both of their hands. "There's food over here, and it's really good."

She had them sit at a rather secluded fire pit. There weren't as many people as some of the others, but dancers jumped and swayed to the music the small band of musicians near them were playing. Nabooru ran to them, panting and smiling.

"Did you see Rusko?" she asked knowingly.

"What did you do to her?" Sheik asked, his face worried.

"Oh, I just wanted her to look beautiful tonight. She picked out her own clothes. I think she looks wonderful!"

"She does," Link said, smiling.

Rusko came back with plates overflowing with different foods and two cups filled with wine and one filled with some kind of fruit juice. "There was just so much to choose from, I didn't know what to get for you."

"Wow." Link picked up a piece of food on his own plate, his eyes wide in amazement. "I don't know what this is. But it's fantastic."

"That's roasted lizard," Nabooru told him, a smirk on her face. "We catch them early in the morning, then dry them with ginger and salt before cooking them over a fire." Link said nothing and continued to delve into the other mysteries of Gerudo food. Sheik picked around his plate, finding some of the things he liked and some that he didn't. He nibbled at his own dinner and watched the dancers beside the fire.

Once their plates had been pushed away and cups refilled, Rusko stood up. "I think I would like to dance."

"That's an excellent idea!" Nabooru agreed. She yanked an unsuspecting Sheik to his feet, Link soon following the same fate. "Dance with us!" she laughed. Rusko took Link's hand and led him to the fireside, and Sheik followed Nabooru.

They tried to mimic the Gerudo dancing around them. They're graceful, flowing movements were difficult to copy. Rusko seemed to get the gist of it immediately, her arms outstretched expertly, moving with the music, and her feet taking quick, bouncing steps that hardly ever seemed to touch the ground. Link jumped around with her, laughing at himself and applauding Rusko. Sheik, who had experience in Gerudo dancing before, attempted in not making a fool out of himself next to Nabooru. Nabooru was one of the best dancers in the entire tribe.

"You dance like a girl, Sheik!" she jested.

"So?" he said childishly.

"Let's take a break." Nabooru dragged him back to the fireside where there cups lay. Sheik sipped his wine and leaned back on his elbows. He spotted Link and Rusko dancing on the other side of the fire, and a smile lit up his eyes. "So," Nabooru said, "You're in love with Link."

Wine sprayed from Sheik's lips. He was lucky that he had the mind to yank his cowl down before it was stained. "What did you just say?"

"You're in love with Link. Just as I said."

"What in the world would make you think that?!"

"I can smell it on you." She grinned. "Sheik, my dear! I've known you since we were tiny! Why wouldn't I be able to tell if you were in love? I think I'm a little insulted." Sheik didn't say anything, only continued to gaze into the fire, his cowl back in place and cup in his hand. "So you are! You _are_ in love with Link!"

"You're impossible."

"This was a match made in the Heavens, Sheik! Goddesses, it's about damn time too, if you ask me."

"I didn't."

"Honestly, I thought you would never fall in love. I was worried that you would end up some bitter old hermit who lives in a mountain and hates everybody." Nabooru leaned in closer, so that no one else would hear her words. "I think he feels the same way about you."

"How could you tell, Nabooru?" Sheik asked blankly.

"I told you, I can smell it! The way he looks at you, Sheik, can't you see it? His eyes light up and he gets this smile that no one else gives him."

"No, I didn't see it." Nabooru's expression changed from excited to disbelieving.

"Sometimes, you have the ability to be the most unreceptive person I know." Her eyes glinted dangerously. "Make a move. You two _are_ sharing the same room, aren't you? I would use this to my advantage, if I were you."

"Of course you would."

"I'm ignoring all your negative comments." Her finger tapped the rim of his cup. She gave him a scheming look. "Don't be hesitant to refill his wine. I'll take care of Rusko tonight if you want me to."

"Sometimes, I think I hate you."

She tackled him into a hug, rolling around with him in the sand. "I missed you so much, Sheik!" she laughed. Sheik wrestled out of her grip and smiled. Nabooru saw Link and Rusko dancing across the fire. "I think I'll take Link's place. So he can come and sit by you." She winked and was off, dancing towards the two of them.

Link collapsed in the sand beside Sheik, grinning and breathing hard. "They sure know how to throw a party here in the desert," he laughed. Sheik nodded in agreement. "I think that was the last dance for me. I looked like a bloody fool out there."

"I've seen worse." Sheik took a drink of his wine, staring into his cup.

The night wore on, just he and Link sitting together in the sand. They talked for hours about the mission, the kingdom, a bit of their childhood. Just anything they could think of. People Sheik knew came and said hello, making small talk about how he had been since the last time they had seen him. He answered them courteously, but was really just waiting for them to leave so that he could talk with Link more. Women asked Link to dance, but he politely declined every time. Sheik felt a fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach, flattered that Link would rather sit with him than dance with a beautiful Gerudo.

He thought about what Nabooru had told him. Link did seem to look at him differently. His eyes lingered on Sheik's more than they probably should have, and they always seemed to be smiling when they gazed at him. He couldn't imagine what his own expression must have been like, as smitten as he was. Noticing Link's empty wine cup in his hand, he stood.

"Would you like me to get you more wine?" he offered. Link nodded and handed him his cup.

"Please."

--

Sometime after midnight, Sheik's eyelids began to droop and his thoughts began to slow. Link yawned beside him, covering his mouth with a gloved hand. "I think I'll turn in for the night," he told Sheik, getting to his feet. Sheik placed his empty glass on the plate next to him.

"I'll come too."

The palace was deserted; everyone was either asleep or still outside in the feast. The two shuffled tiredly to their room. Sheik took out the wrappings in his hair and placed them in his pack before taking out a set of night clothes and walking behind the veil. He remembered his dream from the night before, and how badly he wished it had been real. As he dressed, he thought about what Nabooru had said. Could Link really love him? Sheik could hear his heartbeat pick up.

When he emerged from behind the veil, Link was sitting on the bed, in nothing but a pair of simple breeches. His sunlight hair hung about his face angelically. Link's sapphire eyes found him, and he smiled softly. Sheik's knees went weak underneath him. He sat down on the bed, afraid that he would fall to the ground.

"Sheik?" Link asked, blowing out the candle.

"Yes?" Sheik felt his heart beating wildly, the fluttering sensation in his stomach increasing by tenfold.

"I… I just want you to know how glad I am that you're here with me." He felt Link slip underneath the blankets next to him. "Without you, I think this journey would've been much different without you. And much less enjoyable."

"Link…" Sheik swallowed something in his throat. What if he told him? What if he told Link that he was in love with him? What if Link was in love with him too? What if they could have a relationship?

"Yes, Sheik?"

What if Link didn't love him? What if he just felt like Sheik was a close friend? If he told Link that he loved him, and he didn't feel the same, would he want nothing to do with him? Sheik didn't think he could bear Link rejecting him. He didn't think he could stand it if Link was repelled by his emotions. Thoughts filled his head, good and bad, jumbling his decision. If Link loved him, he would be so happy…

"Sheik?" Link's voice broke his thoughts. "Did you have something to tell me?"

He felt tears well up in his eyes. "Never mind," he murmured. "It's not important."

"Oh." Link's voice sounded almost sad. "Well, goodnight then."

"Goodnight, Hero."

That night, Sheik did something he hadn't done since he was a small child. He cried himself to sleep, silently, so he wouldn't wake the man he loved but didn't have to courage to confess to.

--

**Author's Words:** ZOMG! Please, before you kill me horribly, take into consideration the nice length of this chapter! I stayed up for seven hours straight writing it. AH, WHO AM I KIDDING? Poor Sheik… I'm sorry I hafta do this to ya… But trust me, things will turn out in the future. But wasn't this chapter just so _cute_? :D Don't tell me you didn't love Link's little "I love Sheik and I like it!" Next thing you know, he'll be going Tom Cruise. "I'M IN LOVE WITH A GUY, AND HIS NAME IS _SHEIK_!" bounces on Oprah's couch DX Oh gawd, I deserve to die… So, uh, PLEASE REVIEW 8)


	9. The Tomb of Fire

Greeting: Hey there, guys

**Greeting: **Hey there, guys. Kinda been in a shitty mood as of recently. Things have been kind of rocky with one of my best friends. I'm completely head-over-heels in love with him, and he's just being an ass about it. So, haven't really been in the writing mood. I'm really sorry. Hopefully this chapter will come out well. :S Oh, and did you know the last chapter was 12 fucking pages on MS Word? XD Damn, I'm good.

**Listening to: **The Rasmus

**Summary: **After the fall of the Dark King and the restoration of the Twilight, all was peaceful in Hyrule. Cities and lives were being rebuilt. But, in another place, despair was spreading. And their only hope was a small girl with strange eyes.

--

Something pulled Link from a dream. A soft, whispering sound, echoing off of the stone walls. He sat up, careful not to wake Sheik, and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. The noise was growing closer. Somewhere, his mind pinpointed exactly what type of noise it was. It sounded like someone crying.

He didn't even bother to pull his boots on. Link bolted from bed and opened the door, determined that he knew whose voice was crying. In the hallways, the voice seemed to increase. The sound of bare feet pounded against the marble floors. Rusko's little arms hugged her shaking shoulders, black tears falling from her moonlight eyes. Link's heart broke into numerous little pieces when they settled on him. Her slow stumble turned into a dash as she ran into his arms.

"What's happened?" he asked softly, gently petting her hair. For a moment, Rusko continued to sob into his chest, curling into him like a frightened child, and as unfamiliar as the idea was to Link, that was exactly what she was. She sniffed and tried to hold it in for a moment to tell him.

"I had a… horrible dream." Her voice shook. Link rested his cheek on her head, squeezing her tiny body close. "Kaunis was hurt. He was hurt so badly! He was bleeding, and his bones were broken, and he couldn't see! He was hurting my brother! He'll kill him!"

"Shh." Link lifted Rusko into his strong arms. Her arms encircled his neck and she burrowed her face into his collarbone. "It was just a bad dream," he murmured. "A nightmare. Kaunis will be all right."

"It wasn't a dream," she wept. "Kaunis is calling me for help! I have to help him!"

"We'll save him, Rusko." Link sighed sadly. "I promise you. We'll get your brother back."

Rusko continued to cry. Her small frame shook in his arms. Link kissed her temple, tucking her hair behind her ears. His thumb carefully wiped away the murky tears on her pale, silvery skin. "How about you sleep with me and Sheik tonight? Would that make you feel better?"

Between the shaking sobs and soft sniffles, Link could make out the small nod against his chest. With the affirmation he began the short walk back to his own room, wondering how he would explain to Sheik why Rusko was nestled into his arms, crying and shivering. He had a small bit of trouble opening and closing the door, but nothing beyond that. Rusko's shaking subsided slightly by the time he gently set her on the bed.

"What…?" Sheik turned to see what had woken him, his eyes and speech slurred by sleep. When he saw Rusko, wrapped fingers rose to sift gently through her toussled hair. "What's the matter, sweetheart?"

"Nightmare," Link explained, slipping into the blankets beside them. Sheik reached for her hand, giving her cold fingers a comforting squeeze. Rusko hid her face in the pillows. Link put an arm around her small form under the covers. "It's all right now," he said softly.

"Yes," Sheik agreed. "You're safe here, with us."

--

The entrance to the tomb of fire was, to be blunt, not terribly spectacular. In fact, it was nothing short of a simple hole in the ground. The four of them, Link, Sheik, Rusko, and Nabooru, simply stood and looked at it for quite some time, almost as if expecting flames to shoot up the steep, stone stairway leading down into the earth.

"Well, let's go in, shall we?" Nabooru said and stepped down, decorated spear in hand. "I hope Palo's happy to see us."

"Wait one moment," Rusko said, snatching the lantern from Link's hand. She went deeper into the tomb, standing in the darkness with her eyes closed gently. Her hand rose, silver sparks emitting from the fingertips, face set in concentration. "It's the same curse as before. I can break it here, but I'll need a moment to locate the center of magic."

The other three faced the sunlight, watching as the desert pea hats flew lazily about in the sweltering heat. Link smiled at Sheik, hand habitually sweeping the windblown hair out of his face. "I was hoping that it would be a bit cooler in the tomb than in the desert, but it is the tomb of fire, so I wouldn't bet on it."

"I suppose you're correct," Sheik replied, his voice slightly annoyed and words cold. He kept his eyes on the view in front of them, ignoring Link's bewildered expression at his harsh comment.

"Is… Is there something wrong, Sheik?" he asked worriedly.

"No, Hero," Sheik lied. "Nothing is wrong."

"Did I do something?" Link's face gave away the fact that he was upset.

"No." Sheik sighed irritably. "Nothing is wrong."

Link looked away, a hurt glimmer in his eyes. "Okay." He nervously bit his bottom lip and turned away from the Sheikah. What was going on? The night before, they had talked and laughed like best friends. Why was Sheik being so cold?

"Got it!" Rusko announced happily, an air of triumph in her voice. "We can all go in now, but we have to be careful. I don't like the energies these rooms are emitting." She descended the staircase cautiously, taking note of the foreboding flashes of red and black that her mage's sense was getting.

The inside of the tomb of fire was just like the entrance, unglamorous and there was nothing special about it. The floor was stone and the walls were made of a rough, sandy rock. There were a few torches lining the walls and lighting the darkness, but nothing otherwise.

"Well," Nabooru groaned, "This place is completely dull. You would expect something a little bit flashier from the god of fire."

"Palo never was one for flash." Rusko's flashing eyes settled on the door at the end of the room. Just as there was in the tomb of water, a giant, glittering opal was set in the middle of the stone. And just as before, Rusko touched her palm lightly to it, muttering the word, "_Aava_."

Link glanced apprehensively at the stone slab he knew Rusko would have to break. Her little hands were still burned and bandaged from the last encounter with a cursed tablet. He could feel a dark, unfriendly aura pulsating throughout the tomb. It was more than unnerving.

"Princess," Sheik called tentatively. He could see Rusko unwinding the bandages on her hands, a determined shimmer in her eyes.

"If I don't open it, we can't get the key." The solid tone of her voice silenced him. Just as she did last time, Rusko placed her palms to the stone and muttered words in a language that was completely foreign to the three of them. Silver light flashed on her face, which was beginning to screw up in pain. But she was not screaming like before. Instead, her lips trembled and her body began to shake, until Sheik made a move to pull her back. But soon enough, the stone slab cracked underneath her hands and crumbled to the ground in pieces.

"Nice, Princess!" Nabooru grinned and pumped a fist into the air. Rusko gave her a weak, thankful smile, hiding her hands in the fabric of her dress. Link took a soft hold on her wrists, laying her hands facing palm-up in his. The very sight of the damaged skin made his lips draw in on themselves.

"Poison," Sheik murmured, gazing sadly at Rusko's black fingers. She bit her lip to keep in a yelp as Link gently ran a soft fingertip over the dark purple that had replaced the silver hue.

"It's numb, but it hurts," she murmured. "I can't feel things when I touch them, but it hurts."

"That's cactuar poison," Nabooru told them. "It's not deadly and it doesn't spread beyond the area of contact. But it hurts like a bloody bitch."

"Any antidotes?" Link asked sharply. Nabooru nodded.

"Back at the palace. But now, I believe we have an elemental to reckon with."

--

The room inside was beyond sweltering. Fire pits lined the circular walls, flames licking their way up to the ceiling, and the stone beneath their feet was almost too hot to step on. Rusko cradled her damaged hands to her chest, blowing on the purple skin.

"Where's Palo?" Nabooru whispered, bringing her spear into a defensive position.

"I don't see him." Link unsheathed and drew his sword, and Sheik his pulled his chain from his sleeve. "Is he even here?"

"He has to be here," Rusko said grimly. "He cannot leave this place."

"So it's true."

They turned to face the entrance to the fiery chamber, eyes landing on a lone figure. A blond man, dressed in nothing but a red robe and kilt. His skin was a deep, golden brown and his voice was sultry and uncontained.

"Found him," Nabooru muttered.

Rusko saw a pair of blindingly bright eyes settle into her. Where pupils should have been shone two burning flames, like those of a candle. "My sister told me that the Starlight Princess was here, in the mortal realm. And that you are looking for the keys to the Shrine in the mountains." His gaze flickered to Link. "And you. You are the Great Hero of Time. Chosen by the Goddesses to rid the world of evil that threatens all mankind. And you've come to help little Rusko out." Sheik could feel those eyes on him, and the smirk that was aimed in his direction. He suppressed a disturbed shiver and returned the glare.

"We are here for the key," Rusko announced. "I've come far, so far, and I'm not leaving here until I have the key."

"Child, do you know who you are speaking to?" Palo laughed, moving closer to them. Link held his sword up and his shield on his arm. "I am Palo. King of Fire, King of Passion, King of Rage! Blood, heat, lust, love, I am all of it! And who are you, little girl?"

"I am Rusko of the Stars!" Everyone in the room jumped at Rusko's shriek. She was trembling with rage, her chest heaving. Her lips were pulled back into a snarl, fangs bared viciously. "I am Princess of the Ilta! Loyal servants of the Goddesses! I answer to the Three, and the Three alone, and some day, my name will ring in your ears every time the sun falls, and every time the moon rises! I have seen the horrors of murder, sickness, and war alike, and have been caught in each! How _dare _you call me a_ little girl_?!"

For a moment, her voice rang out after she spoke, the sound bouncing off the stone walls. Palo was grinning wickedly. "Do you feel that?" he asked her. "Do you? The pounding of your heart? The fire in your veins? The unadulterated rage that blinds you?" He laughed. "That is me, child."

The growl that came from Rusko's throat sounded feral and animalistic. Before Link or Sheik could stop her, she had launched herself at Palo, hands ablaze with silver light. They clawed through the air towards the fire elemental, but he only smirked. As soon as she reached him, Palo disappeared into a plume of flame. Rusko jumped back expertly, narrowly avoiding being burned. With a small cry, she pulled her hands into her chest. She had forgotten about the poison. Nabooru pulled Rusko close and examined her discolored palms. They throbbed painfully, but Rusko did her best to ignore the agony it took to lower her arms.

"You truly are foolish, girl. And now you shall pay for your insolence." The voice had no source; it simply glided throughout the room. The heat intensified. The fires raged in their pits, climbing up to the ceiling and barring the only entrance and exit to the chamber. "Come, my guardian of fire, Soraya!"

What seemed like an eternity of silence passed. The flames continued to lick at the stone walls, boiling the air. But the fire towards the northernmost wall burned far more brightly than any of the others, bright and orange against grey. A giant paw split the flames like they were merely a curtain. A majestic head came next, whiskers and ears twitching, followed by shackles and a long, flat back. Dark stripes contrasted loudly against fur that was a rich, golden orange.

The tiger locked its powerful golden eyes on Rusko, who narrowed her eyes and bent her knees, prepared to stand her ground. The magic pulsing about her hands was burning a fierce, bright white and dripping from her fingertips like sparks from a Roman candle. Soraya gave one huge, ear-splitting roar and charged.

--

**Author's Words: **Holy mother of god, this chapter did not want to write. I think I'll end it here, to avoid slaughtering the storyline anymore. I'm terribly sorry. Ugh, please review. Make me feel better. ):


End file.
